So The Slytherins fell inlove with the Gryffindor
by Sunscarf
Summary: Your usual Hermione Draco AND BLAISE lovefest. Yes, you know its sexy ; haha You will likeee, seriuosly. Its fun anndd an orangeee in it! i mean Lemon- Debate of this 'lemon' name inside :D Anyway, i hope you chicklets like it!RatedMButUalreadyKnowTht;
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!! All to the great J.K Rowling- for making such a fab. story on a napkin ;)**

**Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy- With just a little Bit Of Blaise Zabini ;)**** I alwyays thought he was hot haha but Draco is hotter!;P**

**Rated M for: Language- and MAYBE Sex scenes in later chapters.**

**My first Fan-fic, so bare with me people.**

**Review afterr you read please! :)**

-So Unfair-

"But professor! You can not possibly expect me to live with Malfoy and NOT kill him!" protested Hermione, meanwhile Albus looked at her with his old grey/blue eyes.

"Miss Granger, i perfectly understand that you do not get along with -"

"Get along with him? Sir, with all due respect, i HATE the boy, and sharing a common room with him for a hole year will be like living in hell, and i can't promise i wont hex him to the next world!" She was beginning to get quite annoyed at the old professor for thinking that this was alright. Ever since she found out she was going to be Head Girl at her last year of Hogwarts, she was nothing but excited- as for when she found out who the head boy was... well... things changed.

"Miss Granger," He said calmly, " I understand that you are not happy with the situation-" He put up his hand to silence her before she interrupted. " But you have to understand, that i can not change the rules of this school, i may be headmaster, but the Heads have always shared a common room, and lived in the same part of the castle, away from their peers for centuries. I cannot change what has been done for so long. I am very sorry of the inconvenience to you, but i do hope you will learn to deal with it. Who knows? Maybe you and Mr. Malfoy may become friends."

"That _ferret_ and I will _never_be friends." she hissed. But she remembered herself and said "Sorry professor, im just a bit stressed about everything... It's just so unfair."  
" It's quite alright Miss Granger, but i do think it may be time for the feast tonight, i shall see you there." And with that, she left his office feeling like crap really. She seriously didn't want to live anywhere NEAR Ferret-boy-Malfoy. He has been torturing her ever since their first year. And she loathed him for it.

Now Hermione didn't look like her old self. Her bushy hair was now tame and fell down in soft curls down to the middle of her back. She had gotten a lovely tan after her holidays in Greece too. Over the summer, her best friend Talia in her muggle home on the outskirts of London, had done a complete makeover on her. And though Hermione did not really want to have it, she was pleasantly surprised when she saw the results.... Now she started wearing a hint of make-up here and there, some eyeliner to enhance her eyes, as they were a beautiful brown colour, the darkness around them made them seem bigger. Her eye brows she had done with her wand, and she had formed them perfectly. This year she wanted to be different. Not the bushy-haired bookworm everyone always thought she was. She was going to show everyone how fun and exciting she could be (but of course still stay on top of her studies, as that was always her main priority). And she loved books. No one could really stop her from going into the library every now and again... It was just her appearance that she had made a bit more of an effort with. And she could not miss how many boys from her school had checked her out at the train station in platform 9 3/4.

***FlashBack***

"Hermione dear, please have a lovely time at Hogwarts, and take care of my dear Ginny will you?" Molly Weasley told Hermione while hugging her tightly.

"Of course Molly! And thank you for letting me stay at the burrow for the past 2 weeks, i will miss you, and your cooking!" Mrs. Weasley smiled at the girl her son was so in love with. Ron had loved Hermione since the day AFTER he saw her. As he was annoyed with her the first day because of the "Wingardium Leviosa" episode. He just couldn't get it right! And she had to keep bugging him about it too...

"Harry, Ronald, COME ON, we are going to be late!!" Hermione shouted as the two boys sat on their trolleys on top of their suitcases, half asleep. They weren't used to waking up this early- and they hated it.

"Yes, yes. We're coming! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Hermione glared at Ron.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the two. With all their fighting and bickering for all these years- yet, none of them had actually told eachother that they liked one another. He was used to being peace-maker for them, but he was just too tired to bother today.

They all said their goodbyes. And where on their way into the platform that only existed for Wizards And Witches. It was going to be a good year he thought, though he was sad it was the last time he would ever be inside what was always considered his home, this year, he did not need to worry about Voldermort- **FINALLY**their last battle a few months ago was won by Him & The Order. That did not mean there were still no followers around. Just quite a few less. And after camping out for almost 6 months with his best friends, looking for horcruxes and destroying them, Harry was planning to have a relaxing time at Hogwarts this year. That is not forgetting that his N.E.W.T exams are this year, so he can't relax to much. But he knows what he wants to do after he leaves Hogwarts. An Auror was what he always wanted to be.

Ron looked at Hermione up and down before his face turned bright red after noticing that Hermione was looking at him. In embarrassment he pretended to look for something imaginary on the floor. She knew he liked her. Maybe even loved her. But she could not help but notice that he was way to shy to ever ask her out. So what on earth was she going to do? When she turned her head, she saw a dark boy looking at her with wide eyes. She remembered him to be Blaise Zabini, Slytherin and best friend of the "Prince of Slytherin" Malfoy. He was looking very handsome, but she didn't understand why on earth he was looking at her in such a way!

Blaise was shocked to see this new girl on the platform, she was HOT. And he was going to do ANYTHING he could to get her. And he would. He looked at her with wide eyes, he didn't know if he had ever seen such a gorgeous creature in his life. She was just so fine! He then reached her face, her features were as beautiful as her body. He saw a hint of recognition, but almost slapped himself for thinking it could be Granger. No way was that her. Or was it? He looked at her a bit more closely, then saw who she was with, Pot-head and Weasel. It WAS Granger! He quickly turned around and tried making conversation with Pansy Parkinson. That was interesting. Pug-face didn't know the difference between Potions and Transfiguration, what was he going to talk about with her!?

He could not believe that he had just checked Granger out. But she looked so good!- No, good is an understatement. Great, Amazing, exquisite... What happened? How did she become so hot? Fuck- and she hated Slytherins... She would never go for him... ha-ha yes she would. Because what Zabini wants, Zabini Gets. And he was deffinetly getting Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger?" said McGonagall poking her head inside the cabin Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Luna where in.

"Hello Profesor McGonagall, what can i do for you?" Hermione said in a serious tone.

"I would like you to please follow me. You are supposed to be in the Heads' Compartment, it was in your letter, and I don't see why i had to come all the way here to remind you." She said in a disapproving tone.

Realization hit Hermione, she never forgot important things! What was with her? Was it the way Ron had stared at her? Or Zabini? Or all the other boys on the platform? She still hadn't seen Malfoy yet... Why would she give a damn anyway? Why was she even thinking about the ferret!?

She sent a look of appology to her friends, and proceded to follow McGonagall to the Heads' compartment. McGonagall left and she entered the compartment. There was a boy with silver blonde hair sitting reading the 'Daily Prophet', not even looking up to see who has come in. Her face was drained of all colour when she realized that this asshole was the Head Boy. After about thirty seconds he looked up and saw a pale-faced Granger.

"What the hell are you doing here, mudblood?" Malfoy spat at her.

"Im the Head Girl you dumb ass, was it hard to figure out as im here? Or are you just blind?" Flashing her badge at him.

"Oh my Dear Granger, of course _**you**_ are Head Girl, they couldn't find anyone as smart as you in the hole school" He smirked. "Well, they found me of course, and I'm the best looking... but the same can't be said for you." Though he knew it wasn't true, Granger was looking REAL good. What!? Draco, get a grip! You can NOT think that, that mudblood is hot. She isn't. You hate her. He thought to himself... Even after arguing with himself, he gave her his most charming smile. This infuriated her more. And she looked even more attractive as she got angrier. No- be quiet brain!

"And where is The-boy-who-just-won't-die & the Weasel?" He had to attack her abit. It was unnatural being civil with her.

"Oh just Shut up, I'm already pissed off that i have to spend this HOLE train ride with you. The least you can do is shut that gob of yours before i shut it for you." Hermione looked at him with fire in her eyes. Truth be told, he looked really very good. He was always handsome, but now since he had been playing Quidditch, his muscles look even more toned. Of course she would never admit this to him. Or _anyone _for that matter. She felt her face go hot and knew she was blushing... she was trying to hide it, but it was no use. Her face betrayed her always.

"Aah Granger, always so quick. Tell me, are you blushing because you find me so unbelievably attractive, or because it is actually just hot in here, would you like to take off all your clothes?" Referring to a muggle song by Nelly, that Hermione was actually quite surprised he knew. He smirked again just to show her that he wasn't about to shut up.

She looked at him and laughed. He didn't understand what was so funny. And he didn't like being laughed at.

"What are you laughing at _Granger_?" He sneered, trying to hide his anger.

Through giggles she said " The fact that you think you are so irresistible, when you certainly are not, makes me laugh. And your hotheadedness is just very amusing. I don't know why. Well, i do..." and she was off again.

His face was turning red. He REALLY hated being laughed at! He decided that everything he would say would just make her laugh more so he stayed quiet and started reading his Daily Prophet again. He would find some way to charm her later, he thought. What!? No you aren't! Just ignore the bitch- she was laughing at you.

***End Of Flashback***

Dinner was rather event-full. She tried enjoying herself as much as she could. But she had to tell them all something important. And she knew that where she was going to sleep that night was not going to be very far from Malfoy. That puke-blood was such a jerk! Who did he think he was?! The ranting in her head was interrupted by Ron.

"Soherniionhebwhatsgoinfdegonkgwithlkfbyou?" Ron said chewing some meat from his plate.

"Ronald, honestly! I can't possibly understand what you are trying to say with half eaten cow in your mouth!" she hissed at him.

He looked at her apologetically, and she felt her face soften up. She didn't mean to snap at him. But she was so aggravated from before.

"Mate- please. Listen to Hermione, swallow your food before speaking, i just got a preview of what your bowels have to work on later!!" Harry told Ron in a mock-serious tone.

Ginny started laughing and so did Neville. And Luna... well... she's just Luna. No one really knows what she is doing or thinking.

Hermione smiled... she was trying not to laugh.

For some reason... She found herself glancing over at the Slytherin table. Were one Blaise Zabini was staring at her. When he saw her looking, he looked away and started talking to Malfoy. How odd she thought. She was about to start running it through her head when....

"Hermionee? Herrrmmmiiionnnee? wakeee upp!" Ron said to her while she was in a trance.

Harry shook her a bit. "Whatt??" Hermione asked, annoyance in her voice.

" I asked you how it was going with the Head Girl thing...?" Ron said, not liking how much she had snapped at him in only a few hours.

"Oh, sorry Ronald. Erm, well, since i haven't been given any duties yet, i don't know, but i think it will be alright." She was dreading what she was about to tell them now... "Guys, i have something to tell you... Being Head Girl intails me to share a common room and part of the castle with the Head Boy, quite high up, and far from the Gryffindor tower..."

"Aaaandd?" Ginny persisted. Rons' face fell.

"Well... the thing is....the Head boy is..." Hermione wasn't sure she was ready to say it out loud... but she knew it had to be done.

"C'mon 'Mione, get it out." Harry said.

"Fine. The Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." All the eyes went wide except for Rons'. He was still processing what she had just told them.

Then it began.

"You can't!" Harry said.

"Impossible!" Ginny agreed.

Neville was just looking at Hermione with a horrified expression.

"Why?" said Luna, which was quite surprising to Hermione as she didn't even think she was listening.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO LET THAT SNAKE LIVE SO NEAR YOU! AND YOU SAID IT WAS FAR AWAY FROM THE GRIFFINDOR TOWER- WHAT IF YOU NEED US? WHAT IF YOU NEED M..." Every one in the great hall fell silent and looked at Ron. The Head Master looked at them both knowingly.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Are you OUT of your MIND!? Will you PLEASE keep it down!" Hermione hissed, trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

He sat back down, not realizing that he had stood up and shouted at Hermione. She was glaring at him. Everyone in the hall started with their own conversations after a minute or two.

"Look! I had _nothing_ to do with this, i had no _choice_" she said, emphasising each word, talking to all of them. " I have already been up to see Dumbledore. Nothing can be done. It's no use complaining about it. We just have to deal with it. And i am as unhappy as you are with the situation, there isn't anything that we can do about it, now stop lecturing me, this isn't my fault!" she said, staring them all down.

"Ofcourse there isn't Hermione, we're sorry. We just freaked out a bit, ya know? It isn't like we trust that bastard one bit, so you can't blame us for having a fit." Harry said calmly to Hermione.

"Yeah, Sorry." Ginny was next.

"Hmph. Yeah... Sorry..." Ron mumbled.

"Sorry, Hermione." Neville said in his low voice.

"Thank you. And I'm happy i told you now, I feel better. I've been thinking about it for quite a while. It really does suck. But whatever, I'm just going to try and ignore that ferret." She said smiling at all of them, they smiled back and continued with their food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was moving up the stairs slowly. She really didn't want to be so near Malfoy for a whole year.. All he was going to do was give her hell.

As she saw the portrait door, she mumbled the password "Green and Red Beans", why Albus has such an obsession with sweets she didn't know.

"Hello Hermione." Said a voice when she came into view of the common room. She saw a dark boy sitting on the couch, that was not Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked the dark boy.

_____________________________________________________________

**Yay! I'm quite happy with this.. im not a writer.. so its not as bad as i thought it was going to be xD**

**Really hope you guys enjoyed it:)**

**Next Chapter will be up soon i hope...!!**

**Review if you are bothered:)**

**xxx Isabella xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Roses on my Pillow

**Hey, second chapter up, i just wanted to keep going- hope you like it!:D**

**As i said before, i don't own anything - all to J.K.R!**

**Rebbecca+Talia+Alexandra, tell me whatcha think? :)**

_(Just a reminder)_

_She was moving up the stairs slowly. She really didn't want to be so near Malfoy for a whole year.. All he was going to do was give her hell._

_As she saw the portrait door, she mumbled the password "Green and Red Beans", why Albus has such an obsession with sweets she didn't know._

_"Hello Hermione." Said a voice when she came into view of the common room. She saw a dark boy sitting on the couch, that was not Draco._

_"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked the dark boy._

**--------------------------------------------------**

_**-Rose on my pillow**-_

"Why, visiting you, my dear Miss Granger. What else?" Zabini told her, while looking at her like a piece of meat.

She gulped, quite nervous to be alone with a Slytherin, and so far from everyone else too....

" Hermione, you are looking very beautiful this year i must say."

"Wh-What? Excuse me?" Hermione was utterly shocked. BLAISE ZABINI thought SHE was beautiful? How was this possible? WAS it even possible?

"Don't act like you don't know that you are stunning... My, my, what i would give to live so close to you as my dear friend Draco has the pleasure of doing."

"I think you should leave." Hermione said, trying to sound forceful, but it came out higher pitched than she wanted it to.

"And i think i should not." Blaise said, while looking at her and signaling her so that she would sit on the couch next to him.

"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione had to ask. Surprisingly, she wasn't uncomfortable around Blaise, she felt... okay to be around him. Which was weird to say as he was the best friend of her arch nemesis. He narrowed his eyes but composed himself quickly. He couldn't have been jealous that she was thinking about Malfoy. Right?

"He's in the Slytherin common room, i think he doesn't seem to be thrilled to be living with you either... though i have no idea as to why..." he said, quite suggestively. He stood up, and Hermione took a step back automatically.

"Afraid of me Miss Granger?" Zabini said, with a smug look on his face. Walking towards her slowly. He knew he made her nervous.

"No, of course not, don't be silly. I'm just-"

He was so near to her she could smell him, he had on a muggle perfume, she recognised it to be Hugo Boss, her father wore the same one. This surprised her, why where all the Slytherins suddenly so 'up-to-date' with muggle things? They never were before. To be frank, they hated everything non-pure, and non-wizardly. He was quite a bit taller than her, she only reached his chin, but he still seemed to be able to look straight into her brown eyes. In her mind she wanted to look away, but she couldn't... There was something about his green eyes against his dark skin that made her heart melt. She was finding it hard to breathe... Even stand, and was scared that her legs would give out at any moment.

"Good... you shouldn't be..." He was leaning down, she swore he was about to kiss her. When...

"BLAISE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Malfoys' voice boomed across the common room.

"Chill the fuck out mate, i was only talking to her." Zabini answered not frightened nor surprised at his friends' explosion.

"You were about to kiss her! You cant kiss Granger! It's wrong in so many ways you sick fuck!" Malfoy argued.

"Draco, she is right here, i would appreciate if you didn't refer to her as something other than a GIRL." Blaise said calmly.

Hermione all the while stood there, shocked that Blaise was trying to kiss her and pissed that the ferret had to come and ruin everything.

"No, she ISN'T a girl, she is a filthy little mud blood/bookworm, that i have to fucking live with for the year." Malfoy spat.

"You say that like its a bad thing Malfoy, its worse for me, i have to be stuck with a ferret for a year, how will i clean up after you, when i can't even stand looking at you?" This was the first thing Hermione had said since Draco entered the room.

"Shut up Granger" Malfoy looked at her in disgust, though he didn't find her repulsive in any way, he needed to pretend to be. She couldn't know the truth, and nor could Zabini."

"Ugh, Malfoy, your come backs suck, i think you are loosing your touch. I'm going to bed, i don't want to be around you, you make me sick." She glared at Malfoy before turning to Zabini, and sofening her features."Er, Blaise? I'll see you.. er... later. Tomorrow i mean. I'll see you tomorrow." She said nervously.

"'Till we meet again, Hermione" And he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Pfft" Draco huffed "That's it Granger, go to your room, don't trip up on your way up the stairs!... Or do. Whatever." Malfoy actually felt a tad bit of guilt for saying a bad thing to her. Why? Why is it that he can't make sly jokes to her anymore, without feeling like an evil git afterwards? And why was he feeling a type of anger towards Blaise? He was getting frustrated with his mixed feelings.

When Hermione had walked up the stairs and into her room she couldn't help but feel content. And it might have something to do with a certain Mr. Zabini liking her. She wasn't used to ANY boy giving her attention, and although Ronald had liked her the way she was, he was just a friend, a best friend, and she of course considered him a boy, just that this wasn't Ron. This was Blaise Zabini... The type of guy many girls would kill to have him even look in their direction. And there he was, fawning over her. Had she changed that much? Had her little "Make-over" really improved her that much? Whatever it was, it was great. And she fell asleep loving the new her, and liking the new Blaise that seemed to like her just as much.

------

"Blaise, what the fuck has gotten into you man?" asked Malfoy as he sat across from Blaise on the couch.

"I don't know mate. I liker her. I don't know why... When she was with her friends, and the Weasel blew up at her, all i wanted to do was get up and punch him in the face. Not that i don't want to do that all the time, but this was just a lot more aggravating." Said Blaise, not meeting Draco's eyes...

"But-" Draco was interrupted by Blaise.

"No Draco, i have no explanation as to my attraction to her. And when i am around, please refrain from making any rude comments about her, i don't like it, and although you may not think it affects her, it does, i can see it, just after you say an insult, her eyes betray her, and i can see a hint of sadness in them. That is, of course, before she owns you completely with her witty comments." He gave a low chuckle. Malfoy couldn't believe what he was hearing, Zabini and Granger? What the fuck? Taking her side against his? Huh?

"Umm... so... you like her then...?" It wasn't a question... But Zabini nodded. "Well, im not going to say i like it, because i absolutely don't.... But you are my best mate, when YOU are around i won't insult her, as to when you are not there, i am not promising anything." Draco said, with a hint of a smile.

"Thanks man. I better be heading back. See you tomorrow at breakfast" And with that Blaise walked out of the portrait door and into the Slytherin dungeon.

As Zabini was in his bed, the first thing he saw was Hermione smiling as he closed his eyes. And he knew that, that would not be the last dream he was going to have about her. And he desperately hoped it wouldn't be either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up to find a rose on the pillow next to her, and a note.

"What the hell?" She mumbled, sleep still in her eyes. She opened the note:

_I can't stop thinking about you, i can't explain it._

_This rose is to represent your beauty. _

_Though nothing could ever compare._

_It is the closest thing i could come up with that reminds me of you._

_Blaise_

Her mouth had formed into an 'O' shape, had Blaise really sent her this? How did it get into her room? She got up and walked towards the bathroom, still awe-strucked, she showered and washed her hair with a muggle shampoo called "Herbal Essences", she dried her hair with her wand. After that she put on some mascara and eyeliner and a hint of lip gloss with her school uniform already on. Her hair had stayed tame with this new spray she used. It worked wonders as her hair always looked silky and smooth. And her curls formed ringlets around her face. She was ready and started heading out her door. She ran down the stairs only to see Malfoy sitting on his couch completely ready. And it seemed like he was waiting for her. But she couldn't be sure.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, not in an unpleasant way, but she was still annoyed at him from yesterday.

" Waiting for you. No- not because i want to. McGonagall said we had to come into the hall together to show the other students about house friendlyness or some shit." He told her with no emotion on his face. He was good at that. Lucius must have been a hard father to live with. She wondered why Draco was so cold... It must have something to do with his father. Did she just call him Draco?

"Oh, right. Well, i'm here now... let's go."

"After you, Granger" He opened the portrait door for her. She hesitated for a moment, slightly stirred by him opening anything for her.

They walked into the hall together, every eye from every house was looking at them. Ron of course, shooting daggers at the "snake" as he had called him the day before. Draco gave a small smirk and Hermione couldn't help but blush. She sat down at the Gryffindor table, saying her Good Mornings to everyone. Her eyes had wondered to a certain dark boy in the house that is meant for snakes. Zabini was already looking at her. He gave her a smile and she smiled back. Malfoy was looking at her too... But she didn't notice him as she was too busy eyeing his best friend.

She turned to see Ginny looking at her, and she pretended to have been looking at something on the wall behind the Slytherin table. This did not convince Ginny of course.

"Where you just staring at Blaise Zabini?" Asked Ginny while moving her eyebrows suggestively. But saying it low enough so only Hermione was able to hear. " I mean, i don't blame you, he is one fine piece of ass. But i was just wondering why".

Hermione contemplated about telling her friend about the note and the flower, and even last night. She decided she would. Ginny might be able to help her. Help her do what, she was still thinking about.

"Okay but swear not to tell Harry or Ron, especially not Ron- You, are sworn to secrecy." She gave her a meaning full look.

"Yes, Yes, just tell me!" Ginny loved gossip, but she wasn't about to tell anyone what Hermione was about to tell her.

And with that, Hermione told Ginny everything that had happened since the Slytherin in her common room last night, to the note in her bed this morning. Ginny sat there listening to every word. Getting more shocked by the minute.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yay, do we like it? I don't know... you have to tell me... I'm still a bit... you know, new to this:P So please cut me some slack xD**

**Anyway Review if you are bothered! Thankk youu:)**

**xxx Isabella xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Games

_**

* * *

**_

Hello! New Chapter :) Hope you like it!

**_Wish i had more reviews though.... Becks, Ale Thankk youu;P_**

**_As ive said before. NADA is mine. All to JKR The cooliest biatch to create such awesome characters ;P_**

**_-x-x-x Languageee warning-x-x-x-_**

_(Reminder)_

_"Okay but swear not to tell Harry or Ron, especially not Ron- You, are sworn to secrecy." She gave her a meaning full look._

_"Yes, Yes, just tell me!" Ginny loved gossip, but she wasn't about to tell anyone what Hermione was about to tell her._

_And with that, Hermione told Ginny everything that had happened since the Slytherin in her common room last night, to the note in her bed this morning. Ginny sat there listening to every word. Getting more shocked by the minute._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Games-**

***Flashback***

As professor McGonagall got all the first years to line up, she placed the stool in the middle of the dining hall and held the sorting hat in her hand. She called out the names of many students that would soon be joining a house at Hogwarts, be it Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

"Julia Coswalt!" McGonagall read out from the piece of parchment she held in her other hand. She placed the sorting hat on top of the nervous first years' head. "RAVENCLAW" shouted the black piece of cloth considered a "hat", very rude hat as a matter of fact. This continued for about 50 other students. Hermione was glad that it had finally ended. There was something important that she had to tell her friends. And it was bugging her immensely.

***End O.F.B***

The month flew by fairly quickly. It was already October, and Old Hallows Eve was the best time of the year at Hogwarts. Everyone was getting really excited about the ball that was to be held on the 31st. Hermione, being Head Girl, was assigned to organise the hole thing, of course with the help of a Draco Malfoy. _This is going to be fun_ she thought to herself bitterly. It was like she couldn't get away from the conniving bastard.

"So Granger, looking forward to spending _soooo_ much time with me?" said Draco with his signature smirk playing across his face.

"No, _Malfoy_. Does it look like i am?" Hermione spat back, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Hmm... I don't know Granger... I think you will love it" Replied Malfoy with a smug look on his face.

"Look, i just want to get this over with. I'll handle the decorations and the seating. Are you capable of handling the music selection? Or is it just too difficult for that _PETTY_ little head of yours?" Hermione was not one to be childish with crude comments, but she was feeling a bit more annoyed at him than usual. And she didn't know why.

"Granger, you're a bit edgy today, i think i like this new you". He told her while winking at her suggestivaly.

"Malfoy, for the love of Merlin, **PLEASE** just do as i say just this once. Halloween is only 3 weeks away, and i have to plan everything. Since you are obviously a useless git that can't be arsed to help. So all i'm asking is for you to do the music. And i shall handle the rest". She told him matter-of-factly.

"Fine Granger. And yeah, you're right, i can't be arsed with this shit. I don't even want to fucking go. But McGonagall is all in my face about attending and 'setting an example for the younger students', when, to be honest, i just don't give a rats ass about this hole God Damned thing".

She wasn't about to let Malfoy ruin this one chance she had to make the perfect ball for everyone at Hogwarts. That's why she only let him do the smallest details she could think of. She got all the prefects to help with the decor. And she had a vision that the ceiling should be filled with candels and witches flying about- the muggle version of witches that is. And she would have the darkest night sky as a background, with some clouds here and there to make the look a bit more 'scary'. Not that anything could scare her. She had faced the darkest wizard of them all, alongside her friends. But she still wanted to make a good impression. As to what she was going to wear. She had **NO** idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are to wear matching costumes for the ball. Being Head Boy and Head Girl, you shall enter at the same time, only a few minutes after the entire school. There will be a long carpet in the middle of the hall so that you and Mr. Malfoy can formally start the ball. I do not want anything out of order. There shall be some teachers supervising from all corners. And if i hear that there is ONE drop of Firewiskey or **_any_** type of alcohol any were CLOSE to the dinning hall, there shall be hell to pay. And that student will not only face the rest of the year with detention EVERY night, but will have to answer directly to me. Are we clear on all of this?" McGonagall was really scary when she wanted to be. And her voice was always so strict! Did she ever just relax? _'Cors not Hermione, what the hell do you think!_

Hermione was already thinking about the many spells she could cast at the entrance of the hall, so that any alcohol that was near it would just vanish. This way, there would be no problems as to that particular, uncomfortable situation McGonagall mentioned. And she already thought of the colour of the carpet, not red of course, she thought that was too 'Hollywood'- not that anyone that wasn't muggleborn knew what Hollywood was. She just didn't really want it to be too cliche. So she decided on purple. Not a depressing dark kind of purple, but a happy kind of purple, light enough, but dark enough not to seem as though it looked like puke.

-------------------------------------

" 'Mionee! You forgot to tell me the password! Let me in!" Ginny Weasley was outside the portrait door at the Heads' living quarters knocking on it profusely, while annoying the old man in the portrait itself. She was accompanied by Pavarti Patil (Gryffindor), Padma Patil (Ravenclaw), Orla Quirk (Ravenclaw, in the year bellow), Andrew Quirk (Beater for the Gryffindor quidditch team and brother of Orla), Ron, Harry, Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevey (Gryffindor), Lavender Brown (Gryffindor) and three more students called, Jacob Cullen (New this year, Gryffindor), Edward Black (Hufflepuff) & Jasper Swan (Ravenclaw). They were really hot, but that did not excuse Ginny from what she had done!

Hermione was reading Phyllida Spores' "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" for her herbology class that she was getting a bit behind on it. Thats before she heard Ginny whispering something at the Portrait door. She walked over to the door and when she opened it, found a huge surprise waiting for her. She was only expecting Ginny! Around ten more students had come! Hermione scowled at Ginny before gesturing everybody to come in. She summoned some cushions and put them on the floor so that everyone was comfortable. Then hinted Ginny to come to a corner with her.

"What **is** this!? I thought it would only be you! Why are all these people here?" Hermione hissed at Ginny. Glaring at her best girlfriend.

"Just a bit of fun 'Mione, chill the eff out. I brought some hunky guys with me. You are going to get some tonight. And i think you shouldn't tell me off for trying to hook you up with hot guys. We are going to play a few games, i was thinking spin the bottle or truth or dare, personally i want spin the bottle" She said, winking at a very infuriated Granger.

"Ginny Weasley! Did i ask you to do this? No. Did i want you to? No! And there's so many people, i had no warning or time to prepare!!" Hermione was still glaring at Ginny- a little warning might have been nice. And Malfoy would have a fit at the sight of all these people in their common room.

"What the fuck is all this noise Gran-" Draco was quite stunned to see so many people in his common room. _What the hell? Granger was having a party? What's **wrong** with the world?_

"Malfoy honestly," Ginny started, " it is just a little get together, and it's Friday night, you can learn to live with a bit of noise."

If they were having a party, he was going to get some of his friends too. Ten minutes later and in came in Blaise Zabini, Pansy "Pug face" Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis and Gregory Goyle, (All, shockingly, Slytherins).

"What is **this **Malfoy?" Hermione asked, blushing slightly at the look at Blaise when he came in. After that night and the rose in the morning, Blaise had been so incredibly nice to her. Walking her to every class she had, from Ancient Runes to Divination. After two weeks, he had finally kissed her. They always tried to make out any chance they got, from snogging in broom stick cupboards to the prefects' bathroom at night. She admitted it was the best kissing she had ever experienced. Victor Krum was a bit too 'all over her face', and Cormac McLagen wasn't much better. She didn't have much to compare to. But it **was** something.

"Well, if you can have** YOUR** loser friends here, then i can certainly have my friends here too" Said Malfoy with a smug face.

"Ugh. Fine, if you snakes insist. We are playing spin the bottle. And I've brought Firewiskey to get us all in the mood" Ginny said while holding up a large bottle of alcohol.

"So did we". Said Pansy, holding up her own, staring Ginny down. _**Great**, the Slytherins had their own stock of alcohol._ Hermione thought to herself... She was head girl, and this was deffinetly against the rules...

"Guys," Hermione gave a low nervous laugh, "should we be doing this?"

" 'Mione, learn to live a little! It's only firewiskey. You won't die if you drink a bit of alcohol!" Said Ron in a jokingly tone of voice.

"Yeah Hermione, relax a bit. You'll be fine, you don't need to drink the hole thing yourself" Blaise told her in a comforting tone.

"Is the mud blood scared to get a little loose?" Sneered Pansy.

"Shut up Pug face, I am _not_ scared. I'll do it."

"Good!" Said Ginny excitedly.

They all sat around a circular piece of floor with pillows comforting their butts. Hermione had to summon many more pillows, because of all the new people that had come.

"So how does this work?" asked Hermione, eyeing the bottle carefully.

"Well, we spin it, obviously. And whoever it lands on, has to kiss the person it lands on next, oh, and we have to drink firewiskey each time. If it does it twice in a row to the same person, you have to snog each other properly. And if it does it thrice! Well, then you have to go for seven minutes in a secluded room and you HAVE to make out with each other like mad men." Ginny told all of them, earning a giggle from Patil.

"Shall we begin?" Pavarti was excited. She had always had a thing for the Chosen One, Harry Potter. And if it landed on her, she would be able to feel his gentle looking lips on hers.

"Spin it She-Weasel." said Pansy. She was excited too. No doubt because Draco had actually considered playing. She might have the chance to kiss him. Not that she hasn't fucked him about a million times. But he never did it in front of anyone. Not have sex with her obviously. But show her any type of affection in front of people. He always ignored her! And this was going to be in front of the 'coolest' people in Hogwarts!

Ginny spun the bottle. It landed on Jacob Cullen, one of the hottest guys in the room (after Draco & Blaise of course). All girls stared as Ginny spun the bottle again. It landed on none other than Hermione Granger.

"Woooooo!" Screamed Ginny. Hermione just stared at her. They all started laughing at the over-excited Weasley. Hermione took a drag of the firewiskey, feeling quite a bit more brave than she actually felt. Jacob leaned in and so did Hermione. Ron's ears had turned five different shades of red, and Blaise Zabini wasn't too happy about seeing her kiss _anyone _but **him**. Hermione swore she heard Blaise growl. After the kiss, she blushed, and Jacob just smiled at her dreamily.

Ginny spun the bottle again. It landed on herself, and she squealed in excitement. She spun it again and it landed on Theodore Nott. She wasn't too happy about it. But he was decent looking, so technically there was no problem there. They kissed and earned cat-calls and " Woos' " from everyone. It was strange how all the houses where being so peaceful with each other. Slytherins and Gryffindors playing games with each other? This was one for the books. Even Draco seemed to enjoy himself. Even more so when Pansy had to snog Neville Longbottom as it had landed on him and her twice in a row! He couldn't help but laugh. Hermione noticed him laughing. It was quite literally jaw dropping. He looked so young when he laughed. And without that constant smirk, he almost looked angelic. Hermione shook her head. She couldn't think that _Malfoy _was anything but a stupid jerk that she despised... Though he hadn't called her mud blood for a quite a while...

The game went on for ages, and everyone had had a turn, people were starting to get tipsy. Hermione was already pissed out of her head. Two sips of the firewiskey, and she was out of it. It was quite amusing how much of a light weight she was. Though firewiskey is much stronger than muggle alcohol. So no one could really blame her.

"Hmm... I'm getting a bit bored of this, shall we play truth or dare?" Ginny said slurring slightly at her words.

"Yess!!!" Jumped Hermione.

Blaise was chuckling, his green eyes never left her face, as she smiled and laughed at everything she heard. She was so beautiful. And she was his. They weren't official yet, but he wanted them to be so badly. And soon.

"Okay, i'm going first" Said Lavender Brown, she was obsessed with Ronald. It was almost sickening. "Hermione, truth or dare?"  
"Hmm... dare". Usually she would never choose 'dare' but today she was feeling so calm and relaxed... Plus, the firewiskey was giving her courage that she never thought she could have. She might've been able to kick some death eater ass, but she was still shy with other things.

"Okay, i dare you to snog Malfoy and give him a lovebite." Lavender told Hermione cruelly. She knew how Ron loved Hermione, so she was always bitter.

Hermione was now re-thinking her decision to choose 'dare' when she was talking to Lavender Clown, as many people had started calling her. She always made a fool out of herself when she liked a boy. Hermione looked at Draco, he was looking at her with an almost smug face_! The cheeky git _she thought. Blaise was raging. This was something he did **not **want. He could see the way Draco sometimes looked at Granger. And though he pretended to feel nothing but hatred for the girl, he knew there was something more there. Blaise could see it in those grey eyes of his.

"Ugh. Fine. For how long do i have to kiss _it_ ? Hermione said in a bitter tone. She didn't want to snog her almost-boyfriends' best friend.

"Ten hole minutes" Said Lavender with a smug look crossing her face.

"Oii! Don't push it _Brown" _hissed Pansy. _That's exactly what Ron was going to say._

"I agree, make it 5 minutes". Said Ginny. Parkinson looked at Ginerva with amazement. Never had they agreed on_ anything._

Hermione mouthed a thank you to Ginny. She was going to have to do it. Better get it over and done with. She stood up to move closer to Malfoy. He didn't seem to have a problem with this. _How weird, _she thought. Then she kissed him, and to her surprise he kissed her back almost immediatly. The kiss was full of passion and he even put his hand in her hair pulling her closer to him. She reacted almost instantly, leaning into him as much as she could.

"Okay, it's been five minutes" Said Pansy bitterly. But they didn't stop kissing as they were supposed to. Instead they sat there still kissing eachother.

"Enough!" Hissed Zabini. He was not happy that Hermione had not separated from Malfoy instantly after Pug face had told them their forced kiss had come to an end.

Hermione blushed the darkest red that was possible on a human face.

"Er... okay... umm... so now what?" Hermione had a problem getting her head together and she was feeling a bit light headed after such a power full kiss, how strange that she could feel like flying after a kiss from _Malfoy_.

"You have to give him a lovebite now" Said Lavender, loving the look of hatred Ron was looking at Hermione. But what she didn't know, was that he wasn't giving the evils to Hermione, but to Malfoy. He could have murdered the bastard. Why didn't he stop kissing her? And why did he have such a smug look on his face?

Jacob wasn't happy about the ever lasting kiss either. A lot of boys in that room would have no problem murdering Draco at that moment.

".Doesn't. And she won't! Who's next?" Sneered Blaise. He was so passed angry that if looks could kill, Malfoy would not be breathing right now.

Lavender didn't dare talk back to the Slytherin that was giving her the worst look she had ever received.

"Er... soo... more firewiskey anyone?" Asked Ginny, trying to lighten up the mood.

* * *

_**Soo Did everyone like it? hahaha Did you like the mention of **Twilight characters** in it? I changed the names abit, but i just thought, since i'm a fan of both Harry Potter & The Twilight saga, i could mention them in there xD**_

**_Reviewww if you are bothered!_**

**_xxx Isabella xxx_**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Love Seat

**Hey! Sorry, about the late-ish update! And I'm sorry it's a short chapter!**

**I hope you like it anyway!!! :)**

**Nothings mine, blah blah blah. JKR right full owner of it all ;) Well, just the characters- story line is mine:D**

**Hope you all enjoyy! And please review:) xxx-xx**

**_Dracos' point of view- (Kiss with Hermione)_**

_Though i despised that miserable excuse for a girl, Lavender proved to be useful to me. She had dared Hermione to kiss me. I could see the fire in Blaises' eyes. But what could i do? Hermione had accepted the challenge. And it was only a game. Well, for everyone else it was just a game... for me, it was a bit different. I've been trying to push my feelings away for Granger, but i might as well have done nothing as nothing i said to myself ever worked! And besides, i was rather amused by Weasels' expression. And Pansy was just as agitated. Hermione looked a bit annoyed, but i couldn't help but notice her eyes were gleaming. Maybe it was the alcohol... or was it that she had just registered that she was about to kiss the one and only Prince of Slytherin? Hmm... shit, Zabini looked almost worse than Weasel, it almost looked like he was going to use an Unforgivable on me!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_***Flashback***_

_"_Do it Draco! Do it now!" Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's aunt, shouted at him with a dark laughter that she always had when causing others pain or distress. Bella was sister to Narcissa Malfoy. Cousin to Sirius Black...

Cause of death of Sirius Black.

"I...I...ca-can't." Draco stuttered. He wasn't capable of doing it.

"Hmm, Drakey, my dear boy, the Dark Lord will not be happy that you are disobeying his orders... and i shall not stop him when he commenses to punish you". Bella told him in a sickly sweet tone. Laughing darkly afterwards.

"That's right son," Lucius Malfoy came in from behind Draco, cane in one hand and wand in the other, " The Dark Lord will show no mercy. And as you know... neither do i... Crucio!!" He remembered how his father used this particular curse on him. And flinched as he commemorated the pain he felt.

The boy in front of Draco jerked in pain. His screams filling one of the many rooms in Malfoy Manor.

"Hahahahahahhaa" Bellatrix was clutching her stomach and laughing at the boys endless screeching.

"Stop! Father, please! Please stop!" Malfoy Jr. was trying to get his father to stop his attack on this fifteen year old boy, but he would not cease. He wouldn't even lift up his head to look at his own son.

Draco tried to look away but his dear aunt Bella held his face firmly in place, whispering in his ear.

"Tsk tsk Draco, you must look at the job that you so cowardly refrained from doing." Draco was holding on to everything he had not to shed a tear. Now Lucius had not only used the Cruciatus curse, but beating the boy physically with his cane. An odd kick here and there towards the boys' stomach. After an hour of "pain-watching", Draco tried fleeing from the Manor as quickly as he could. He would not serve the Dark Lord as his mother and father had always wanted him to. He had met Him twice, and had the Dark Mark bestowed upon him. It consisted of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, swirling slightly towards the wrist. And every time Lord Voldermort summoned his followers, they all felt a slight sting and their marks would start moving. The only reason Draco had even been considered to become a Death Eater by Lord Voldermort was because his father was part of his inner circle. He could tell the boy had no real evil in him, and he could never work to his standards. Lord Voldermort had used Occlumency on Draco, and had seen that he was not a _true _ Death Eater at heart though he would not become a liability nor an asset to his collection. He had decided to humour Lucius in letting his son in. Besides, how easy would it be to get rid of him when the time came? Effortlessly easy.

"Draco. I am rather disappointed in you." Lucius told him with an emotionless tone, putting on his black leather gloves and moving towards the door. He stopped just by the exit and turned to look at his son. With those piercing grey eyes, he stared at his son and sighed. Bellatrix left with MalfoySenior. They apparated to Lord Voldermorts' hideout. Leaving a very lost Draco next to a little muggle boy, whose lifeless body lay there unmoving. Draco got on his knees and sobbed. This was too much for him. He himself was only just a child. After a while, he got up and stared at the boy that was supposed to be his practice for dark magic. He uttered a low '' I'm sorry" and walked out. The house elves would discard the body sooner or later.

_***End of Flashback***_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco was thrilled to be kissing Granger. Who would have thought he ever got the chance to? She leaned towards him, he couldn't stop himself, his desire for her was too strong, so he closed the distance in a millisecond. This kiss was astonishing. He had been waiting to feel those lips on his for so long. They were so soft... He licked her lips as if asking for entrance, she opened her mouth willingly and let his tongue slide in. She in turn started moving her tongue with his. And soon, they were both fighting for dominance. Both were stubborn and would not back down of course. But it was still so easy for them to be kissing. The kiss was full of passion and Draco was feeling swooned and almost giddy! How Granger had made him feel this way was shocking. He knew he liked her, but he would never have thought receiving a kiss from her would be so _compelling!_

Pansy had said the five minutes where up. And to Dracos' surprise, Hermione did not stop kissing him. Obviously he had no objection to that. So he kept kissing her 'till they were both breathless. When they separated all eyes where on them. And all the guys in the room where staring at him with _murder_ screaming from their eyes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Soo... this Hitler, he was like Voldermort was to us, or what?" said Blaise still a bit confused at Hermiones' explanation of muggle history.

"Haha, in a way he was. He killed eleven million people and made everyone discriminate against a religion. Well, anyone that was different really. He was from Austria. But acted as if he was German. He was a silly little man really. But his speeches reached the people nevertheless. He shot himself and his dog. And his girlfriend took some pills to commit suicide herself." Hermione gave a low chuckle at the look on Blaises' face.

"A muggle killed that many people, _without _**magic**?" Blaise was taken aback.

" Yeah... it was really a horrible time in the muggle world. It was called the Holocaust. Well that time in between 1939 and 1945. It was also World War II. I'll tell you about World War I some other time, okay? Oh, and you'd be surprised how easy life is _without_ magic too." Living with no magic what so ever for 11 years of her life, Hermione knew what she was talking about.

"Amazing." He looked almost dumbfounded.

" Well if you mean amazing_ly_ terrible, then yes." Blaise loved his little fire-cracker. She was always so 'on' all the time. And always on the defensive side, even if he meant no offence.

They sat in the room of requirements for hours, talking about anything and everything. They just wanted to be alone. The room Hermione asked for was a cute one, it had big widows and the scenery outside was of a sunny day in Greece. She had tried memorizing the town she stayed in when she was there on holiday during the summer. Being the room of requirement, she could imagine anything she wanted. In the room there was a nice soft fury love seat with a lovely cream colour, and a couch big enough to hold at least 6 people. The fireplace was right in front of the furniture, warming up the room and giving it a comfortable glow.

The carpet was persian. Much like the one Hermione had at home in her living room. Blaise loved it.

He sat on the love seat and she sat next to him. He looked at her and growled and placed her on top of him, so she was sitting on his lap.

He was so strong her weight had no affect on him, she was like a feather compared to what he **could** do.

She giggled and leaned into him. He kissed her neck up to her jawline, he kissed her cheeks and went down her jawline again... Hermione was getting impatient and decided that she would be in control. She cupped his face with her hand and pulled his lips to hers. His teasing made it hard to think. And she didn't like not being in control of her mind. Their kiss was full of energy, his full lips crushed against hers, but when Hermione closed her eyes, she wasn't thinking about Blaise kissing her, but Malfoy. That insufferable git was on her mind _again_! She stopped kissing and was very still.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Blaise was worried. Ever since she had kissed Draco, things weren't the same... He didn't think much of it the first week, but now it was getting ridiculous.

"Oh!" said Hermione, coming back to Earth," I, er, was just thinking about the Ball, it's only a week away and I'm getting slightly nervous about the hole thing..." she lied. Of course she couldn't very well tell him the truth now could she!

Blaise knew she wasn't telling him the hole truth, but decided to let it go. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she was just stressed about the ball...

_Nice try Zabini, you **know** she's thinking about __**him**__._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**I know, i know! Short! dont kill me:)**_

_** Next one will be much longer i promisee!**_

_**Review if you are bothered:)**_

_**xxx Isabella xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5 Potions

A**s I've said before, i own Nada:) All To Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling :)**

**Ohh and im only doing this for fun, i love the great comments!:D But as I've said before, i am not a writer! So that's why there are some errors here and there xD**

**Hope you enjoy;) !! 3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Small Reminder... 

_Nice try Zabini, you know she's thinking about __**him**__._

_

* * *

_

**POTIONS**

"Potions. Coming from the Latin word 'potio', which means 'beverage' for you people who did not care enough to learn Latin, are magical mixtures brewed in cauldrons. It gives the drinker various effects but can also save lives if an elixir is made_. _As I am assuming all of you... children... know exactly what it should be after doing it for seven years. And if you do not, well, then i suggest you leave my class this instant... In this class, you will be sitting next to a person that is NOT in your house. This counts for the whole year. If you don't like it, deal with it. Seamus Finnegan, Lauren Dobbinson. Potter, with Padma Patil. Weasley... With Miss Brandstone. , with Miss Brocklehurst. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy-"

"What?!"

"Excuse me Miss Granger?"

"Oh... er... Sorry Sir, i was just... Well... Do i have to sit next to him?" To be honest she wasn't actually displeased about the news... She was just wondering how her almost-boyfriend would react. And she still had to keep up pretenses for the rest of the class in case they thought she liked him or something...

"Did i not just say if you didn't like it, deal with it? I don't have the time and i really don't care about dealing with your petty little differences, go sit with Mr. Malfoy right **now**." Snape always enjoyed tormenting the Golden Trio, even if they were on the same side in the War, he never really warmed up to them.

Hermione dragged her feet when walking towards Malfoy's desk.

"Okay, let me make this clear for you. I want to pass this class perfectly, and since i'm sitting with you, we are going to work hard. I don't want to hear you complain about absolutely anything."

"Will you please calm the fuck down Granger? I got almost as good grades as you. And i happen to be very skilled at potions, so don't tell me what to do, okay?" Draco Malfoy was not one to be told what to do. Especially by a girl... _Even if it was a special girl_...

"Ugh, fine, can we just start already? We have to make a shrinking solution. It says... 'chop some daisy roots, skin some shrivel fig, put in a sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen and add a dash of leech juice.' I'll get the ingredients, you prepare the utilities, can you do that?"

"Yes, you stupid girl, of course i can."

"Why are you still standing here then?"

Malfoy wasn't liking that Hermione was being so nasty to him these days... And Zabini wasn't speaking to him much either. And Snape HAD to put him next to Granger didn't he? He was already finding it hard to be around her and not stare! And now Blaise was furious at Snape for doing that too. _Bloody hell._

"When you finish... That is, IF you finish," Snape stared at Neville Longbottom when saying this, "You will come up to my desk and set a vile with the potion perfectly brewed inside it. Write your initials on the vile and then go sit down."

----

" OH NO! NEVILLE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Sanne Simalis, Nevilles' partner in potions, accidentally dropped 3 rat spleens into the mixture, it caused a purple smoke to come out... Sadly... Neville had his head in the cauldron at the time.

"Yeh... I'm just... purple... and my face sort of stings..."

"What is **that**?" Seamus said pointing at Neville's face. Huge yellow spots had appeared all over it!

"Ugh. , are you completely incapable of making a decent potion for ONCE in your life? Go see Madam Pomfrey, she will give you the antidote for that poisonous mixture Miss Simalis accidentally got on your skin." Severous Snape did not have much patience, and Neville was always on the border lines of Snapes' good side. It didn't help that he messed up every potion he attempted to make every year either.

The hole class had laughed silently the whole time of course. One could not help but laugh when Neville messed up his experiments. He made such a mess too!

"Hermione, are we done yet?"

"What did you call me?" Hermione was shocked.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Isn't that your name?" Malfoy couldn't help but smirk at this. Hermione's facial expression was priceless.

"No... I mean yes, of course it is. But I've just never... You've never... umm... said my name before..." She was still in a state of shock. She was looking down to hide her embarrassment. But the thing was, she loved it! It sounded so good when he said her name... It just rolled off his tongue effortlessly...

_Hmm... His tongue... Woah! Hermione Isabella Granger! Get a grip! Do not think of Malfoy kissing you... His soft lips... Shut up!_

"I believe, Miss Granger, that you are blushing once again in my presence." Draco actually smiled at this. He loved it when she blushed.

"No, I'm not!"

"Are too. And even if i love playing this little game of "Did not-Did too" with you, can we please just finish the work before Snape has a fit and decides to murder us?"

Hermione giggled and resumed her brewing of the potion. She thought about how easy it was with Draco sometimes. He acts like he's all tough and mean, but he's actually a pretty nice guy. And smart too...

All the while an infuriated Blaise Zabini was staring at the table Hermione and Draco sat in. _Fuck Snape! Why did he choose him? Out of all people, why him? _Blaise was trying not to think about it, but every time he tried to, he got distracted and his mind would wander and he'd end up looking back at _their_ table.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Four days until the ball! I'm so excited, I know exactly how the dining hall is going to look. All prefects are going to help, meaning you, Ginny and you, Neville. I still don't know what I'm wearing, Ginny should you and i go to Hogsmeade on the day of the ball to find something perfect in Madame Dorines' Magic Dress Up Shop? The woman is crazy of course. Always telling us to put our hair up in case some strands fall on her carpet, and our skirts or dresses are always too short, and our trousers always too low cut! And don't get me started on the make-up issue. But whatever, her costumes are freaking awesome! Oh, and i convinced McGonnagal to have me and Malfoy in different costumes. No way would i want to match him! Anyway, she understood and let us have our own way. Oh My God I'm so excited! Have i said that already 'cos i really-"

"Hermione!!!" Ginny said while putting her hand over Hermiones' mouth. "You are having a fucking epileptic fit! Will you chill the fuck out PLEASE? Hahaha, i know you are EXCITED. But we have literally heard everything you have to say about this ball. Twice."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so exci-"

"WE KNOW" Harry, Ginny, Ron and Neville said in unision. Luna said "Nargles", didn't make sense... Well maybe to her...

"Hahah, Okay, Okay, im sorry, i wont mention it again." Said Hermione through giggles.'

"Oh, gotta go peeps! I have Transfiguration with McGonnagal, and she freaks if you are even thirty seconds late!"

"See you later Gin!" Hermione told her best girlfriend. When Ginny left it was only Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh shit. Guys, lunch is over. Let's get to Divination. I want to hear if that old cook can actually tell the future correctly for once."

"Ronald! You know perfectly well that she has done it ONCE! Remember? Harrys'? 'One cannot live when the other survives' thing? She was the one that for-saw that." Hermione slapped Ron playfully on the shoulder.

"Got that right. And i guess she was right. But c'mon 'Mione, you must admit, she does suck." Harry said laughing.

"Yeah... Okay, she does." Hermione laughed too. And the three of them headed towards the Divination classroom.

"Yo, Hermione, can i talk to you for a sec?" Blaise said. He was still not 100% comfortable with 'The-boy-who-only-just-survived' and Weasel-bee. But he did try. So Hermione had to give him credit for that.

"Sure. Guys, I'll meet you in Div. in five minutes. Tell her I'm at the hospital wing or something. It's not like she can tell anyways..."

"Hahaha, alright 'Mione. See you there" Harry was always the one that tried the most to be nice to the Slytherin. "See ya mate." Ron decided not to participate in this conversation and just stood there awkwardly. He hated that Hermione was dating a Slytherin. Well... No... he hated that she wasn't dating **him**...

They walked off towards the Diviniation class.

"Anyways, I was just wondering if you have a date to the Ball yet? And if you do, who is he and where can i find him? I promise i won't **not** kill him" Blaise said with a charming smile. He always made Hermione laugh.

"Hahaha, of course I don't! Why ever do you ask?" Hermione said pouting a little and batting her eyelashes at him...

"Aaah, Miss Granger. Always so cute when trying to act innocent. You know why i asked!"

"This i do. But it would be nice to hear it coming from **your** mouth" Hermione smiled her most attractive smile at him. Talia was good to teach her to look at the mirror for 3 hours, finding that one facial expression that didn't make her face look like a squashed grapefruit.

Blaise chuckled under his breath. He smiled at her and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back of course. It was so soft and gentle when they kissed. Although it could sometimes get heated and the kiss would turn rough and rushed when they were alone. The sexual tension between them was driving them both nuts. But Hermione wasn't sure she was ready yet... And, being the gentleman that he was, Blaise completely understood and never pressured her to do anything she didn't want to.

"Well then. Miss...Hermione...Granger" He said between kisses on her neck... He was moving closer to her ear. "Will you go to the Ball with me?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Umm...Yeah" Hermione's voice came out as a breath. It was like her brain switched off when he kissed her. He still made her nervous. But not in a bad way. Just in that "_If you don't come here and fuck me right now, i will have to kill you" _way.

"Hmmm... That is very good Miss Granger. Now i think you should get to class..." He moved away just as she leaned in to kiss him.

_Fucking bastard!_ Hermione thought. Getting her all excited... And then just leaving abruptly! _Hmmm... Fine, if that's how he wants to play it... He is __so__ getting a re-match._

_Bring it on Zabini._

_

* * *

_

**Okay so that "Madame Dorine" is an actual person. She's one of my teachers in my school. Crazy bitch really. haha Our skirts (because we have uniform) is always too freaking short. And hair has to be tied up ( but ofcs i don't do it (yeah. i know. RE-BEL.) hahaha and makeup? dont get me started. She tells you off for having foundation! once she actually got this girl, dragged her to the bathroom and made her take it all off. She immediately put it all back on before anyone could see of course, but that's besides the point. haha Last year i avoided her ALL year. Im sure she didn't even know i went to that school. hahah :P**

**Did you all like it? :) Hope so... :)**

**Ale-Becks, immaa mention youu in the next chapterr :)**

**Sanne, Lauren, youu likee, yess? xD haha**

**Comment if you are bothered:) and if you do, Leavee shmexy comments!!:D lol :)**

**xoxoxo**

**Isabella !! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Alcohol, Slytherins & Shopping

_**Hey!:) New Chapter! Longest one i think x **_

_**I hope youu all like it! :D**_

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

* * *

**_Alcohol, Slytherins & Shopping_**

"Come in."

"You asked to see me professor, is anything wrong?"

"Oh no my dear child! Nothing is wrong! I just wanted to ask how it was going with Mr. Malfoy... I know your previous opinions about sharing a common room with him were not... pleasant as such... But has that changed or are you as unhappy as before about the situation?" Dumbledore gave Hermione a warm smile.

"Actually... It has changed... It's been fine really. I am, well... sort of dating... his bestfriend... " She laughed nerviously "And so he techincally has to be nice to me."

"That is excellent news Hermione! I am very pleased to hear that. I really wouldn't want you to have an unpleasant time here in your last year of Hogwarts! And planning the Ball is going well i hope?"

"Oh yes, Sir! I'm so excited about it! It will be great. And i know that the house elves want to help, but i really think that with all the cooking and drinks they need to sort out, that the prefects and I should handle the decorations on our own. Malfoy too, of course. And you know about my S.P.E.W thing, i really don't want to overwork them. Oh and I was thinking, it should start earlier for the younger children, should it not? And end earlier maybe?"

"Of Course Miss Granger. I was actually thinking that from First years to Third years it should end at 12. And for the Fourth years and up around...-"

"Three?"

"Hahaha, Miss Granger, you don't think that's a bit late?"

"No Sir!" She giggled. " I think three is good. The older students will want to stay a bit later. Don't you worry. I am organizing the whole thing, and I'll keep watch to see if any trouble goes around. I highly doubt there will be, of course. And Professor McGonagall said there will be teachers around. So we will definitely be okay. It's starting at 9. And the invitations go out in... Oh! Three hours! And obviously everyone is invited. I have listed every single person in the school. Maybe all the teachers could come in and see everything before it gets completely ruined?" She gave a small smile.

"Miss Granger, may i say, i think it will be a marvellous evening on Saturday, i am greatly looking forward to it. And yes, the teachers, including myself, shall attend the first half an hour. After that, the floor is yours."

"Thank you, Sir. I really do hope so. It's Thursday now... So only two days left!"

"Good Luck Hermione. And i am very proud of you my dear."

"See you at dinner professor!!" Hermione said while walking out of Dumbledore's office.

_{Hermione's thoughts}_

_Hmmm, what to do, what to do... Library? Yeah... Haven't been there in a while... Need to catch up on some Dark Arts homework... I wonder what Blaise is doing... Stupid Brocklehursthas been eyeing him. What a Bitch. She knows he's withme, why does she still think she has a chance? Oh Merlin, Hermione! You are passing judgements on girls that think your boyfriend is hot. Er, yeah... DUH. Great. Now I'm arguing with myself. Not that i could get any weirder anyway. Jesus. Oh, have to tell Ginny that we should go to Hogsmeadetomorrow and get the costumes instead of the actual day... Maybe after that we can go for a drink... Did i remember to tell the Elves to send the letters today? Yeah... What time is it?... Five... Invitations go out in three hours at dinner. Yeah, everything will go to plan. Hopefully at least. Harry has been acting strange... So has Ginny. OH MY GOD. No way. Okay, mental note- ask Ginny if anythings going on between them... I thought she was dating Dean? Ugh, what a douche bag. Why did he ask me out when he knew i was going with Blaise? AND when he's dating my best friend? Idiot._

--------------------------------

"Hello Granger" Malfoysaid with his incredibly sexy voice.

"Oh my fucking god. Do you know how to enter a room without scaring the shit out of people when they are busy? At least it's only you. What are you doing in the Library?" Hermione said, slightly annoyed because she was almost done finishing her homework.

"Feisty today, aren't you?"

"Still haven't answered my question, Ferret."

"I was just walking around. And then i saw you. I was only trying to be nice by keeping you company." Draco put his bottom lip out and pouted.

"Pfft. You? Nice? Please."

"Granger you seem to underestimate me. I CAN be nice. I just choose not to be. It's way more amusing pissing people off. Especially you, you look so..."

"... Yes?? Soo what??"

"Umm... You don't look like anything. You are just you." _Nice save Draco. Not._

"Wow, yeah, not offended or anything. What exactly is that supposed to mean, 'I'm just me', is that a bad thing? "

"No! I mean, no, it isn't. But like when have you ever been offended by me insulting you?"

"Ugh, look, it doesn't matter. I am just so fed up of the stupid insults. It's so very juvenile and immature! Merlin, we've been doing it for seven bloody years! Don't you think it's time to end the whole I hate you- you hate me crap?"

"And be what? Friends?"

"Oh... Well I... Actually, yes, why not?" Hermione gave him a look. "I mean, i am dating your best friend... The whole Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin is really getting old, don't you think?"

"Well... Okay... But will you give me some time Hermione? I need to sort of get used to being... well... er... nice to you."

"You did it again."

"What?"

"You called me by my first name."

"What? Do you prefer Mud-"

"DON'T, say it. Of course i don't prefer that. You're just gonna have to give ME time to adjust to THAT"

"Deal. We will be civil with eachother."

"Good. Oh, it's six, i have to go. See you later?" Hermione said, giving him a warm smile. The first smile she had ever given him.

He will never forget the first smile Hermione had ever directed at him.

"Uh, yeah definitely. See you."

"Bye, Draco"

And she walked off.

_{__Draco's Thoughts}_

_Woah. Intense much? Now we are friends...? That is going to take some getting used to... But she said it... So she doesn't want to hate me anymore... That's good... It's a good sign... Fuck... It's not like i could do anything with her anyway... Blaise loves her too much... I wonder if he's told her yet...? Nah, he wouldn't have. That's too much, right? Maybe he will soon... What will **she**say to that? Hmm... i have a good costume i think... McGonagall said we didn't have to match... right? Oh no. Did we have to match? No. No, definitely not. Hermione would have had a fit and started choosing or going over loads of different costumes for us. She's so cute when she does that. Organize things. Oh fuck, forgot my way to the bloody Slytherin dungeon... left here? shit... no, right... no-no, left. _

_Yes! Found it. Why am i acting so weird? What the hell..._

"All-mud bloods-should-die" Draco hated the Slytherin password. It was really horrible now that he was in love with one.

_**Slytherin Common Room**_

"DRAKKKEEEYYY! Baby, where have you been!? I have been looking for you EVERYWHERE. You can't just leave me hanging like that you know! I was getting worried" Pansy pouted and looked as upset as she could. Then she started giggling and flung her arms around 'Drakey'.

"Er, Parkinson, what the fuck are you doing?" Malfoy HAD to be mean to her. Because if he was only a LITTLE nice, she would be far worse than clingy. She would probably have thought he proposed to her or something.

"Kissing you babe, what else would i ever want to do? Ooohh i want to kiss you forever and ever and ever!"

"Yeah," Said Draco while removing her arms from around his neck, "No. No thanks Pansy. I'm looking for Blaise."

"Hmph! Fine. I can't believe you rather see that blood-traitor than spend time with me!" huffed Pansy.

"Yeah... Well... I do. So, do you mind? Tell me where he is. And don't call him a blood-traitor, you stupid girl." _Or whatever you are._

"Well it is true. He **is** fucking that mud-blood. There is no use denying that he has betrayed our way of life." said Pansy with a smug face.

"Listen here you fucking Pug, do not EVER call Hermione a mud-blood EVER again, or i will fucking hex you into oblivion you malatious cow." Draco hissed.

"Oh. My. God. It's true! The rumors are true! You DO have a thing for the mud-blood! Draco, i can't believe you! You would choose HER over ME? I can't believe this! I can't believe it! And i fucked you-"

"Yeah, well it's not like i enjoyed it."

"UUUUUGHHHH! YOU CAN FIND ZABINI ON YOUR FUCKING OWN, YOU ASSHOLE! AND I NEVER WANT YOU TO SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"

"Wow. That's your punishment for me? I ought to make you angry more often then."

With that Pansy stormed out of the Slytherin common room.

-------

"So... Dude... You were really protecting Hermione back there... I heard most of it..." Blaise came down the staircase from the boys dormitories.

"Oh, well, yeah you know. I just... Well, we are trying this 'friends' thing. I dunoh... it was her idea... And i suppose friends don't let other friends get insulted like that..."

"Yeah... Heh... Friends... I know you like her Draco..."

"What? No, no way mate. I really don't"

"And you are a terrible liar." Blaise gave a low but serious chuckle. "The only thing is... I really love her. And to be honest, it is my turn now. I don't want you to fuck things up for Hermione and I. This may be the only girl i could ever love. She's smart, funny, gorgeous, thoughtfull, loving, caring..." _Yeah, i know_. Thought Draco. "and so many other words that i can't think of right now. And she is mine. So I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from her."

"Mate I..."

"No, Draco, really. I think she may have a small thing for you too. And if you are around her too much, or be "friends" with her as you say, she will like you more and more. And then she might leave me..."

"I live in the same place as her mate... I can't really... Help, being around her..." Said Draco looking down. "And i have to help her withthe Ball and all of that... And Heads' duties... And i sit with her in potions class because of Snape..."

"Yeah, and i know all of that. But you dont need to be all buddy-buddy with her when you are alone aswell, do you?"

"We decided to be civil to one another. Not be 'buddy-buddy' Blaise."

"Well okay, that's all i'm asking. I just don't want to loose her..."

"Yeah, i understand... Um... Blaise, I have to go. See you at dinner"

"Yeah sure... see you."

-----

_**Friday 30th October**_

**03:00** (_Technically Saturday, but you know what i mean_)

"Dancing Queen! Lalalalala! hahaha" Hermione came stumbling in.

"Hermione? What are you doing coming home so late? Where have you been!?" Draco had sat up in their common room waiting for her. He was wearing nothing but his pants on. And his sculpted chest was out for Hermione to get a good look. Well, whatever drunk people see anyway.

"DRRAAAAKKEEEYY-POO! hahahahaha I'm hhoommmeee!" Hermione smiled widely and hugged him. "Why does Pagsface call youuu thhaaatt wy the bay? She sssttuuppiidd. Whyy didd youu eveer doo anything with herr? hahahah"

"Your drunk."

"And your sexy. Hahahaha"

Draco laughed and looked at her. Even pissed she looked so stunning. She was wearing a black mini skirt with some black see-through tights. Black Ugg-boots and a sexy jumper that went off her shoulders. Black eyeliner and mascara to make her already long eyelashes even longer. She was carrying a few bags but she set them down by the portrait door.

"Okay, i think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Whaaaattt? Nooooo, i don't wannna sleeeeeeeeppnow!! Stay with me down here for a while, pweeaaseee?"Hermione pouted_._

"Hmm... Well alright... "

Draco went and sat on the sofa and Hermione sat next to him, very close i might add.

"So... Er... What did you do?"

"Shooopppinnnggg, DUUH. hahaha Then we went for a few drinks! Ginn-aaaay insisteedd! I tooldd her noott too manyyy, coss we are so busy tomorrow, but she said it was gonna be okayy."

"Oh that's cool. I had Quidditch practice so not-"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"I. Said. Kiss. Me."

"Hermione, you're drunk. You don't know what you are saying..." Though Draco hated himself for saying it. He really wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Nooo!! I'm not drunk! I'm fine. See?" She smiled at him and tried acting sober. "C'moonnn, we are all alone! No ones gonna see" She said pouting again.

"Well... I suppose...-"

"GOOD!" And then she leaned in and kissed him. Her tongue went straight into his mouth immediately, so he did the same. After a while of making out and they stopped for some air, she passed out on his lap.

"Oh fuck. Hermione? Hermioonnee? Are you awake?"

There was no answer. He couldn't move now. She was lying on him and she looked so peaceful! He couldn't disturb that.

**_----_**

"Malfoy?? What the fuck???" Blaise said storming in. "What the **hell **is she doing lying on you!?"

"It's not what it looks like-"

"Oh, really? 'Cos i would really like to know what it **does** look like. And it doesn't look like nothing!"

"Dude, she's sleeping. She came in drunk out of her mind, i was sitting here, and she sat next to me and passed out. It was literally like three seconds before you came into the fucking room." He whispered, trying not to wake Hermione up.

"Why where you even awake at this time? You were waiting for her, weren't you?"

"No man, i just couldn't sleep. Can you please stop making assumptions? And what the hell are you doing up here anyway?"

"Yeah sure. Ginny came down to the Slytherin common room, drunk as well, and asked for me. She told me i should go check on Hermione to see if she got home okay."

"Oh, well she's fine. Good she didn't pass out before she came in here at least."

"Yeah. Good. I'll take her up to her room." Blaise said walking towards an unconscious Hermione. He picked her up bridal-style and gave Draco a disgusted look.

Draco just sat there in silence. His friend really did hate him. And he hated **that**.

**_----_**

"Unnghrrrr" Hermione mumbled.

"Shh baby. I'm here. Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Hermione leaned up from her bed, Blaise was sitting next to her. Images started flodding Hermione's mind. Hogsmeade. Padma Patil. Lavender Brown. Ginny. Firewiskey and Vodka shots. Shopping. Karaoke? Coming home. Seeing Draco. Half naked. Kissing Draco. Passing out.

"You got wasted with Ginny and i think some other girls. She told me to come up here and see how you were. Baby you shouldn't get this drunk, something could have happened to you." said Blaise looking worried.

"Im fine! My head just hurts. I'll put a sleeping spell on myself and then a Hangover spell in the morning. Thank you for being here Blaise... It was really sweet of you to come check up on me"

"No problem, babe. I'm just glad you are okay. Do you want me to go now?"

"Well, i am pretty tired... I'll see you tomorrow though." She smiled at him and kissed him. He kissed her for a long time and then he left.

Hermione cannot believe she kissed Draco! AGAIN! She was drunk, but she remembers exactly how it felt. His soft lips just molded onto hers perfectly... It was like they were meant to be with each other... _But on the other hand, Blaise was being so sweet in coming up at... Fuck, four in the morning to check up on me... And his lips are almost as good as Dracos... What!? No, they should be better! They __**are **__better. I think. Not really. Ugh... How am i going to sleep? Ah, sleeping spell... Oh, what was it again? Ah,_"Dormidarum". _zZzZzZzz._

_***Flashback***_

* * *

**Friday 30th October**

**14:30**

"Ginny, come on! What can possibly be taking this long?"

"I'll be there in a bloody minute Padma! Beauty TAKES TIME!" Ginny, Padma and Lavender giggled. "Is Hermione here yet?"

"No, she isn't. But she'll be here any minute, so get your ass out of the bloody bathroom before we leave without you!" Lavender said. She didn't have a problem with Hermione anymore. Ever since she started dating Blaise, she had no reason to hate her. Ron was now hers for the taking. And Ron and Lavender **were **getting off** every **weekend.

"Yo Bitches! Are we ready to go to Hogsmeade, or what!?" Hermione came in through the door. She was really excited for this trip. She was going to look for the perfect outfit in Madame Dorines' Magic Dress Up Shop.

"Ready!" Ginny came out of the bathroom all dolled up. She looked great. All the girls did.

"Okay, Apparition or walking?" Padma said.

"What's the point of magic if walking was ever an option?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Haha, Okay, apparating then."

**_----_**

**Madame Dorines' Magic Dress Up Shop**

"Wow, there are so many choices! Some of the costumes actually mold into your body shape if you want them to, it makes them look more real." Lavender said, holding up 6 different costumes.

"Yeah, i know right!? It's going to take all freaking day to find the perfect one. But oh my god, how cool! I could go as a mermaid... Fucking hell, there are too many choices!" Said Ginny eyeing the dresses on one of the racks.

"Why so negative girls!? We **WILL** find the perfect costume. And we are going to look **H**.**O**.**T**!" Giggled Hermione.

"Hell Yeahhhh!" Said Ginny, giggling with Hermione.

"Oh My God, look at this one!" Padma said holding up a piece of fabric that was supposed to be a complete outfit. Everyone saw it and started laughing.

Padma: "Soooo Herm, have you done Zabini yet and how was he??? According to the girls bathroom, him and Malfoy are like the Sex Gods' of not only Slytherin, but the whole school!!" she said winking at Hermione.

Hermione: "It says that in the bathrooms? I totally missed that! Which ones???"

Lavender: "Cubicles two, five, six and eight."

Ginny: "Yeah... Not creepy that you know that or anything. Hahaha"

Lav: "Oh Shut up Gin, haha, it's kind of hard to miss, you know. It **has **been written in un-washable ink all over the cubicle doors."

Padma: " Yeah, that is creepy. Anyway, come on Hermione! Spill the beans! Tell us! How was it? Oh, and how big!?" she said winking at Hermione again. Plus, she was eager to find out the Gossip on the 'couple of the year'. She was like the 'Gossip Girl' of Hogwarts.

Hermione: "We still haven't..."

Padma: "WHAT! You've been hoggin' that piece of ass, and you still haven't tapped that!?"

Ginny: "Padma, you sound like a dude." She laughed.

Padma: "Hahaha, okay, okay. But still! Herm, what's wrong! Why haven't you fucked him yet!?"

Lavender: "Just because she doesn't fuck every guy she sees, ehem," looking suggestively at Padma "Doesn't mean anything. She can take all the time she wants!"

Hermione: "Thank you, Lav." She gave Lavender a grateful smile.

"Yeah, i agree with Lavender and Hermione. Come on P, whats the big deal? She's probably gonna do him tomorrow night after the ball ends anyway" said Ginny winking at Hermione.

"Hahaha, Shut up Ginny!" said Hermione, playfully hitting her on the shoulder.

"Oh, come on, you cannot deny him sex on that night, because if there is one thing they NEED. It's that. Screw food and water. Sex, sex and sex is what they want." Ginny was swaying her hips when saying this. And when she was saying "Sex, sex, sex" She was thrusting outwards and laughing like a madman.

"The woman has a point." said Lavender.

"I second that motion" said Padma.

"AHEM! Do girls need help?" said Madame Dorine in her Russian accent. She came in the dressing room, looking at the girls dissaprovingly.

"Oh, er, no thank you Madame D. We're all good." said Hermione almost laughing her head off.

Ginny mouthed an 'Oh My God' to Hermione, and all the girls started laughing like mad cows.

"Very vell, if you are needing the help of Madame Dorine, just call and i shall be here."

"Thank you Madame Dorine" they all said together. And then they were off again.

------

"Oh I'm so happy with my costume! We, i think are going to be Le Hottest Chicas there!" Ginny squealed.

"I know! I can't wait for tomorrow! Hermione, you are going to look amazing in that dress. Seriously, i wish i freaking saw it before you did." Padma said, giving Hermione mock-evils.

"Hahaha. I like it a lot. I think it will go well with everything. But please, you guys are gonna look so damn hot. I'm the least of your worries. If i were you, i would be worried about the guys that are going to attack you that night!"

"Hahaha. Oh, by the way, who are you two going with?" asked Ginny.

"I'm going with Cormac. Have no choice. He was the only decent looking boy that asked. So whatever. I'll just ditch him later in the night." said Padma laughing.

"I'm going with Ron" said Lavender. "How about you Ginny?"

"Oh... Er... Harry..."

Hermione, Padma and Lavender all stopped walking and looked at Ginny awestruck.

"I thought he was going to ask Cho?" said Padma. Hermione hit her. "Ouch! What?"

"I'm happy for you Gin! Thats so cool! So has anything happened with you guys?"

"No, I'm sorry Mammitas, nada juicy yet. He only asked me like two days ago. But we shall see about tomorrow!" Ginny winked at the girls and they all started giggling again.

"So what are we doing now?" Hermione was so hyper! She was having such a good time with the girls. It was nice not to have to hang out with the boys for a change. Though Harry and Ron where fun, it was nice being with girls, they understand you way better.

"Let's go to the _Three Broomsticks_ for a drink!" Said Ginny, excited as ever.

"Hmm... Do you think we should drink alcohol?" said Hermione wearily...

"Hell yeah i think we should drink alcohol! Come on, it won't be a lot. Ish." Ginny started laughing devilishly.

"Yeah Herms, it'll be fun!" Agreed Lav.

"Haha, fine. I swear, you guys should go to AA (_Alcoholics Anonymous_) meetings or something. You get drunk every weekend!" Hermione looked at them in mock disaprovement.

"What's 'AA'? Hahaha, never mind, let's roll!" Said Ginny. This night was going to be fun!

_**The Three Broomsticks**_

"Soo, is there any hot guys here? We should all be in hawk-mode to check if there are any. Shot-gun the first hottie we find. Muahaha" said Padma looking around.

"Of course there isn't! All the guys our age go to the same school as we do! And everyone else... Well they are old. And is that seriously all you think about? Hahaha Oh Ginny, do you think they'll serve us?" said Hermione.

"Can you stop worrying for once? RELAX WOMAN. And yes, they will. They have been serving me firewiskey since i was 14. So we are all good, now will you just sit down and chill, please?"

"Yes, yes. Sorry for being responsible! I am Head Girl you know."

"We do know that. But here, you are just another 17 year old. Well, according to these I.D's you are all 19." said Ginny, handing out a fake I.D to everyone.

_**20 minutes later**_

"Spy on me baby use A satellite, infrared to see me move through the night, aim gonna fire shoot me right, i'm gonna like the way you fight!

Sexbomb, Sexbomb, you're a Sexbomb!!!  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb!  
And baby you can turn me on!!""GO GINNY! WOOP WOOP!!" Padma screamed from the audience. Ginny was singing Karaokes own, Sexbomb by Tom Jones. Very drunk. All the girls where wasted.

"Woohh Ginny! Fuckk yeaah!" shouted Hermione.

"Youu go gearl!" said Lavender standing up.

"ONE MORE ROUND BERN-AY!" said Ginny through the microphone before she tripped with the cable and fell from the stage.

Everything was silent.

"I'M ALRIGHT!" said Ginny jumping up. Then the music started again.

"Oh my Budhha! Are you okay Ginny? That shiiiittt looked painfule!" Slurred Padma.

"Boooodhaa? What the fuck Lavin-dor? hahahaha" Hermione had uncontrolable laughing spazms.

"Hermioneeeeeeeeee! You should go up! You have an ammmaaaazzingg voiice!"

"Shut Up Ginvera! I don't. And i am not going to sing nothing!"

"IT'S 'ANYTHING', DEAR. AND YES YOU FUCKING ARE! YO BERN, PUT ON DANCING QUEEN FOR MY GIRL HERE LIVVI GRANGEY!!"

"WHAT! Ginnny! Noooo!"

"DA, baby, DA!"

"Niet!"

"Oui!"

"Non!"

"Just Shut the fuck up and do it Hermiiii!"

"I'm saying it now, PAY BACK IS A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH. And i am going to kicccckkk your ass tomorrow!"

"Hahaha, yeah yeah, just go sing Jackie Chan!"

"Now we have, Miss Livvi Grangey, singing, Dancing Queen by the muggle band, ABBA!!" said Bernie through the microphone.

They had to call her Livvi, because since she is part of the Golden Trio, people would have recognised her name, and therefore her real age. Hermione earned cat-calls from everyone in the bar. Ginny looked like she was having a fit, she was jumping up and down on her seat.

"Fr-Friday night and the lights are low...  
Looking out for the place to gooo...  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing...  
You come in to look for a kiiiiinng" Hermione was getting into it, and swayed the microphone in a semi-circle when saying 'Kiingg'.

"Anybody could be that guyyy...  
Night is young and the music's hiiiighh...  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine,  
You're in the mood for a dance...  
And when you get the chaaancee...

You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen!!  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, ohhh yeaah!  
You can dance, you can ji-hive, having the time of your liiife!  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen!!!"

"YOU ROCK HERM-" Ginny smacked Padma before she said 'Hermione' " I MEAN LIVVI!"

"WOOOH!" Screamed Lavender. She was so drunk she fell off her chair.

**_----_**

"Daanncinggg Queeenn, nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah!" Mumbled Padma when they were walking in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Ssshhh!" they heard paintings hiss. They were trying to sleep and it was two thirty in the morning.

"Oh shut up you old hag!" said Padma to the old lady in one of the paintings. The old lady scowled at the young girl and Padma just stuck her tongue out at her and walked away. "I bet you wish **you **could walk away, HAH!"

"Stop fighting with a painting Pads! Youuu and Lavenda' go to the Gryffindor tower, I have to make sure LIVVI gets to her room okay!"

"I'M FIIINNNEEE GIGI!" Hermione nearly screamed. And then erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Shh Hermione! You drunkkk waaaay much moree than weee did!"

" I DID NOT! AND I CAN FIND ME WAY, ON ME OWN." Hermione huffed.

"Hmmmm... Are you a piratee? But okaay! See ya tomorrow!" Ginny hugged her and walked away. But she didn't go to the Gryffindor tower...

_**----**_

"You stupid snake, find me Blaise Zabini!!!"

"PassSssSSword pleasssSssSse" said the snake on the door of the Slytherin common room for the third time.

"Ugh! Useless vertebrate." Huffed Ginny. She started knocking on the door profusely pissSssSSing off the snake even more.

"What the hell?" None other than Pansy Parkinson opened the door. "What the fuck do **YOU** want she-weasel?"

"Get me Blaise Zabini"

"Why?"

"Just do it for fuck sake!!!"

"Have you been drinking Weasel-be?"

"Yesss! Now get Zabini!"

"Ugh fine, you ginger bitch."

"Thanks Puggyy!" Ginny started laughing at her own joke, clutching her stomach.

**2 minutes later**

"Ginny??? Do you know what time it is!?" said Blaise with only his pajama bottoms on.

Ginny momentarily went retarded and forgot how to speak. "Oh, i, er, nooo, i don't know what time it is, hahaha!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Meeee?? Maaybbee... hahahaha"

"Hmm... Well.. okay, what are you doing here?"

"I want you,"

"What!?!"

"LET. ME. FINISH. I want you to go to the Heads' dormitories and check on Hermiiiionnee! hahaha"

"Oh. But WHY?? Has something happened to her!?"

"Nonono, i just want to makee suree she iss homee, alright!?"

"Oh, okay, sure. Let me just put on a t-shirt."

"Why?" mumbled Ginny.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, hahaha"

"You should go to Gryffindor tower now, can you make it on your own?"

"Yeshh! Thankss Zabini"

"No problem, Ginny. Be careful"

"Yeah Yeah. See ya!" Ginny tripped on one of the stairs but got up very quickly and tried walking normally. Didn't work.

**_*End Of Flashback*_**

_"Malfoy?? What the fuck???"_

* * *

**Yay, the longest chapter i've done:) Do we like it? x**

**Next Chapter shall be the ball ;) I can't wait! lol**

**Hope ya'll like it:)**

**Review if you are bothered... Please do, it makes me want to write more:)**

**Thanks for all the last comments! :D**

**xxx Isabella xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 Hungover, Costumes & Love

_**Hellloooo! I am SOO sorry for the late updatee, i hope you guys haven'tgiven up reading this! :/ **_

_**It's the longest chapter so far , so i AM making up for it:)**_

_**I haven't had any Internetfor like 5 days, so i wrote it then :)**_

_**Hope you read it and love it!**_

_**Becks you have been mentioned!:) Ale, you will be the next chapter.**_

_**Sanne, Dobby, Taliwakka, hope you are liking this!**_

_**And everyone else, please enjoy!**_

_**i think I'mgoing to put some "Intimate scenes" in the **__**next**__**chapter. I'm notsure, you'll have to wait and see ;)**_

_**Have funreading this, cos i really had fun writtingit:)**_

_**Hungover, Costumes And Love**_

If it was possible, Hermione was suffering from one of the worst hangovers she had ever endured in her life. She lay in bed groaning. Tonight was the ball, and she felt like utter shit. Her features softened as she looked outside her window though. A thin coat of snow had settled onto the window shield, winter was here! That's what happens when your school is in the north of Scotland, snow appears when it's supposed to be Autumn!

Hermione loved the snow more than anything in the world. It reminded her of her childhood in Surrey. It was the best memory she ever had.

And the **worst.**

_*******__**Flashback**__*******_

_"You can't catch me, Daddy!" giggled the little Hermione._

_"Well you are supposed to run my darling! If not, the big bad monster will get you, Rawwrrr!" Laughed her father._

_Little Hermione screamed and laughed. She ran into the woods close to their cottage in a town called Coswalts in Surrey. She found a big bush and hid behind it._

_"Hermione! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" said her father. Hermione giggled but put her hand over her mouth before the sound escaped her._

_*_

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't Charles Granger? Took me a while to find you... I haven't seen you in a long time." sneered a voice that Hermione did not recognise._

_"Rebbecca? Is that you?..." said Charles squinting, there was a light behind the woman, and he still couldn't see her face. She moved closer and her features became clearer. She had long blond hair and striking green eyes. Her face was pale, but it suited her. She had a piercing stare and was quite breath-taking. Hermione looked at the woman in awe. _

_"Wha-what are you do-doing here?" asked her father in an almost frightened tone... Hermione had never seen her father afraid of anything._

_"Well Charlie, I'm here to see you of course! Why else would i come back to this god for saken place?... Awh! Don't you remember the fun we had? Remember... The day you left me in those gruesome caves?... Hmmm... Abandoning me may not have been your wisest decision my dear Charles. I __**did **__tell you i would be back, did i not?" she laughed but there was no humour in it._

_"Becks, I had no choice... The Death Eaters were chasing me! I couldn't have gone close to you without it being the death of me! I know it was selfish and I'm so sorry, you have no idea how sorry i am... I've been thinking about it for the past 12 years. I didn't want to leave you, and i came back everyday for the next six months, but there were Death Eaters guarding the outside! I had no way to get in. And i had no way of knowing if you where alive or not!"_

_Rebbecca showed a mark on her right arm to Charlie, Hermione didn't understand why she was showing him a tattoo of a snake and a skull. Even if she didn't know what it meant, she shuddered. _What are death eaters? _Hermione thought._

_Her father's facial expression was one of shock and fear._

_'Rebbecca'was walking back and forth flashing her arm at him, looking at him with a penetrating stare, smiling at him devilishly..._

_"Yes, Charlie. I am on __**their **__side now. It seems the 'dark' side is more enticing... Bloody hell, good always prevailing? It was too cliché for my liking. And the thrill of being bad..." She smiled wickedly. "And honestly, are you still making excuses for your mistakes?... Well, leaving me was probably the **worst **mistake you could have done... Revenge is my forte, dont'cha know?" She wiggled her eye brows at him. " I hear you have a family now... Where is little Hermione, is it? Oh... And I met your wife by the way... She was a lovely woman..." said Rebbecca, cruelly smiling at Hermione's father._

_"No" Charlie's face drained of all colour. He bolted from the woods and into the cottage where Pia, Hermione's mother, is supposed to be making lunch. Hermione stood there, staring at the woman. In an instant, she vanished into thin air. Hermione was startled and yelped. Hermione was only ten years old, and didn't understand fully what they were talking about... But she saw her fathers face... Something was wrong. She started running towards the cottage and when she got there, the last words she heard from the open window in the kitchen where..._

_"Avada kadavra!" _

_And an evil laugh she will __**never **__forget._

_*****End of Flashback*****_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AAAHHH!!!" Hermione screams. The thing in the room screams aswell. She screams again!

"IT'S ONLY DOBBY MISTRESS 'MIONE! IT'S ALRIGHT! MISS 'MIONE MUST NOT BE FRIGHTENED! Mr. Zabinini asked Dobby to come help you, Miss!! Mr. Zabininini asked Dobby to bring you food in bed! Says Miss 'Mione is not feeling well, Miss." He put down the tray of food next to her bed.

"Oh dear Merlin, Dobby, you scared me! You could have just knocked, you know." She gave him a smile while saying this, but inside, she just puked up her whole intestine from being so startled. Drinkers shall not be scared half to death in the mornings, it is common fact!

"Dobby is so sorry for scaring Miss 'Mione. Dobby must be severelypunished for frightening Miss 'Mione as Dobby did." He started hitting himself on the head with the bed post.

"No! No, Dobby, STOP!" She hated that this was still going on, she told himhe didn't need to do that.

"It is okay Miss. Dobby deserved it."

"You didn't you difficult little elf! It's fine, i only meant that next time, please come in through the door, and maybe not apparateinto my room so suddenly?"

"Yes, Miss. Dobby shall never apparate into this room again."

"Okay, thank you Dobby. Now, you said that Mr. Blaise Zabini sent you here?"

"Yes Missus. Mr. Zabinini called on Dobby to bring you food. He says... Oh... Dobby has forgotten... Please forgive Dobby. Dobby's been stressed about the ball, Miss."

"It's quite alright Dobby. But do try and remember what he told you this morning" She gave him a half-hearted smile. She wasn't feeling so good.

"Well... OH! Dobby remembers! He says he wishes he could be here to take care of you himself..." He looked into the fireplace thoughtfully... "Ohh, but he has Quidditch practice, and he shall see you later. Yes, i think Dobby has remembered it correctly."

"Ah, thank you Dobby. Would you thank him for me too please?"

"Of course Miss! Dobby shall go right now and find to send him your message,-"

"Dobby, it is Za-bi-ni." She giggled.

"That is what Dobby said Miss! Zabinini. Dobby wishes you get better. And shall see you tonight at the party."

"Haha, alright Dobby, see you tonight. Good Luck."

"Thank you, miss." And he apparated out of the room.

Dobby apparated back into the room. Scaring Hermione once more.

"Happy Halloween, Miss 'Mione."

"Oh, god." Hermione said, startled. "Yes, er, Happy Halloween to you too."

"Bye!" Dobby said happily.

Hermione was left alone feeling even worse. She wasn't expecting to have to talk to anyone before she was over this blasted hangover. It drained her of all energy completely. She jumped on the bed and lay there thinking. Food wasn't necessarily what she needed. A toothbrush might have been more use full... It feels like a family of squirrels had vacated into her mouth. There was a coat of fur forming a layer on her tongue_... Very Sexy, if only Blaise could see me now! _Hermione thought, she giggled. Blaise was very kind to go to the trouble to ask Dobby to bring food from the kitchen though. It's about 14:30. She slept in. _Wow._

She lay on her bed. _I have so much to do today and I'm lying here like an intoxicated hobo._ _Okay, I suppose i have to get back to the real world. Dammit. _She performed the hangover spell and felt better immediately. She stood up and went into her bathroom. Her whole room had been like the one she had at home. The only exception being her bed. It was about three times bigger than her original one. She was quite relieved when she saw it, her bed at home was practically midget size. Everything was relatively the same though. It was classical mixed with modern. The curtains where white, her bed had a light chocolate brown fur cover, with beige pillows all along the head of the bed. Two wooden bed-side tables. The bathroom was the same as well. But again, the bath was three times bigger. Which she of course liked. But she missed the small thing that was her bath before though. She hardly fit in it, but she adored the simplicity of it.

After a cold shower, she wrapped a towel around her body. Went to the mirror and just looked at herself. She sighed and turned around. She thought about the kiss with Draco last night. Why had she done that? Well obviously the alcohol. But it wasn't the first time she had thought about pouncing on him... She could have controlled herself a little more than that! _And what about Blaise? Does he know? Oh god. Why did i kiss his best friend? That's horrible. I'm horrible! I can't even control my __**lust **__for boys! Oh the curse of hormones... Hmm... I feel the same way about Blaise, though. I think so at least... Quite confused... _She put on some clothes slapped on some mascara and some eyeliner and bolted towards the door to the Gryffindor Common room. She needed advice. And who better to give it to her than a certain red head?

_**---- Gryffindor- Girls dormitories.----**_

"Yo, Ginny!" No answer. "Giiiinnnyyyy" Still nothing. _Fine, we're gonna have to do this the __**hard **__way. _She jumped on Ginny and started bouncing on top of her, "Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up!" Ginny moved and said,

"Oh. My. Bloody. God. Whoever is on top of me, get the hell off!" She opened one eye and saw Hermione on top of her. "Jump on me again and i shall hex you into the next century. Don't think i won't." Hermione jumped on her again. "Ugghh! Get the eff off me! Or i swear to Merlin, i **will **hex you. Don't test me." Ginny growled.

"Aaaaand that's all very nice. But it is three o'clock. The Halloween party starts in 6 hours, and we have mucho to do. Plus, i need some help. Things just got freaking complicated in the boy-department. OH by the way, happy Halloween biatch" She smiled at her best friend. And gave her a lolly pop.

"Jesus Christ woman. It really couldn't wait? My head hurts like a bitch! Oh, er, thanks for El lollipop... very... thought full" She looked at Hermione's facial expression "Oh for flip sake! Fine. Since i am the awesomest friend in the world, i shall get up. Although i still hate you." said Ginny while smiling charmingly to Hermione.

"Ha-ha. I love you too. And of course you're the awesomest friend in the world!" said Hermione smiling.

"Ye-ye. Let me at least shower, my mouth feels like it's been licking fur for the past hour, and your lollipop won't make it go away, I'm sure."

"Wow. Nice. Hahah. Nah, I felt the same this morning, but hurry up, we have a prefect meeting in like 20" said Hermione looking around. Padma and Lavender weren't there... Luna was in the common room. She didn't want to come to Hogsmeade yesterday... Said something about Nargles...

----

Ginny came out with wet hair and a robe. She used the hangover spell on herself and settled next to Hermione.

"Okay, so what just couldn't wait two hours more?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm having a few problems... I don't know... Erm... Okay so, I kissed Draco last night." She paused for dramatic effect, and with the look on Ginny's face, she was glad she did it. But before Ginny could say anything... "Yes, i know, before you say anything, may i remind you i was drunk. The thing is... He was sitting in our common room with **no **shirt on... **NO SHIRT **GINNY. It's like God is messing with me on purpose. I've chosen Blaise, i know that... But Draco is such a good kisser! I don't know what to do... I wish i hadn't done it. But i did, so now I'm freaking out and i don't know what to do!!" Hermione was having a melt down.

"I see," said Ginny acting like a professional shrink, "and although i do not blame you for wanting to pounce on the Slytherin Sex God... It is Blaise that actually cares about you, don't you think?... I think Draco might be a small crush, i mean, who wouldn't tap that? But i think that you don't actually care for the boy. And how do you know that Draco isn't just playing you, like he has every other girl in this school? Except for Gryffindor girls of course..." she said looking around slightly. Then looked at Hermione quickly.

"Yeah... Yes. You're right. He's only a crush. Blaise is a great guy. He's perfect. And he really likes me-"

"My dear girl, i think he may actually love you. Do you know how he looks at you? Everyone else can see it. It's crazy! He sees you so much better than anyone else, well everyone except Harry, Ron and I of course. But he sees you for you... And i think that might be quite rare to find in a guy nowadays... So hold on tight to it and try not to let it slip away."

Realisation hit Hermione like a knock on the head.

"What was i thinking! Blaise is the one. Of course I don't want anything to do with Draco like that! Stupid me. Thank you for reminding me Ginny. I'm wondering where Blaise is actually."

Ginny gave a knowing look and said "Quidditch practice... Remember? He's the one that has to score the quaffle, a ball, into those tall hoop things? With all the other balls flying about?" Ginny explained mocking Hermione.

"Ha-ha. How funny you are my dear friend. But yes, of course he is. They've been there a long time, haven't they?"

"Well... Duh! Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor is the first game of the season... We've all been practicing like crazy. Next week, we shall beat their asses and all their practising will go straight to hell." Ginny was very competitive when it came to sport.

"Oh, yeah i knew that... I was just testing you" Hermione said smiling "Any-who, Doctor Love, thank you so much... You really helped. I can't believe Draco was even in my mind to consider! Anyway, that's over and done with. We have to roll, we've got a meeting with the other prefects in ten minutes. Malfoy will not intrude in my thoughts again. Promise." She said, smiling to her best girlfriend.

"Of course Hermione. Da love doctor shall always be here to help! And that's good, I shall keep reminding you of Za-bi-nay" she said, and Hermione laughed and embraced her in an hug.

_Sorry Hermione._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Excitement roamed the halls of Hogwarts. Every student was talking about the upcoming ball. Old Hallows Eve was maybe the most important event of the year. Some might have thought it would be Christmas, but Halloween is a representative of something that ordinary people, muggles, think impossible. Ogres, elves, water nymphs (mermaids), gorgons, centaurs, dark creatures... Witches... Wizards... _Magic_... Things that are so normal in the wizarding world and muggles being completely oblivious to the fact that it **is **real... And much closer that they could ever know.

It was 5 o'clock, three more hours and Hogwarts will be seeing Frankensteins and dead Merilyn Monroes' walking around. The wizarding world didn't know too much about Muggle culture, but ever since Dumbledore placed "M.H.C.A" (Muggle History and Current Affairs) as a class, the students at Hogwarts (Except most Slytherins) started becoming more familiar to famous muggles and muggle stories. Though Frankenstein was actually real in the wizarding world... He wasn't made out of dead peoples body parts... He was green because he spilled some green unwashable ink on himself, and the screws in his neck where because he broke it, and he just happened to forget they where there. And as for his size, he was part Giant. And the voice... well... he was just incredibly stupid. So "Ummmm" was the extent of his grammatical abilities.

---------

"Hello" said Blaise coming from behind Hermione, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hey you" said Hermione smiling. She turned around and kissed his full lips for two whole minutes.

"You seem happy to see me?" Blaise said catching his breath. But a happy smile crossed his face.

"What are you talking about? I always greet you like this" Hermione said seductively in his ear.

"In that case, you should greet me every minute of every day." Blaise put his hands in her hair and pulled her close into another passionate kiss.

They moved towards the huge sofa and he lay her down on it. The Heads' common room had a really comfortable couch and it was big enough to act as a small bed. Her head was supported by fluffy pillows, and he placed himself on top of her. Their kiss was heated and Hermione absentmindedly stripped him from his t-shirt. But they kept kissing. He took off her jumper and only stopped kissing her when the jumper was in between. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He leaned into her more. And she wrapped her legs around his waist. His pants had grown a slight buldge, but Hermione did not blush. She rocked into him, making him groan. He kissed her lips and moved down to her neck, kissing it and nibbling it in the sensitive spots he knew she liked. He knew exactly where they where from doing it so many times. Nothing had ever been so heated or passionate as this though. He moved lower onto her breasts, cupping her right breast and squeezing slightly. They were a perfect shape, it was almost like it was made for his hand, and **his **hand only. She moaned as he un-buttoned her shirt. Her full breasts were in a lacy, light blue bra. His member grew 5 inches from just looking at the mere beauty of her body. Her toned stomach, her breasts heaving as she breathed, her eyes with such longing... Such passion. He took off her shirt completely. And he gently kissed her on the lips once more. She pressed against him harder this time.

"Blaise..." Hermione moaned. Blaise fought hard to control himself. "Blaise?"

"Sorry love. I just... I don't want you to do this if you aren't ready..." By this point, Hermione was straddling Blaise with her skirt practically off. She looked down and said,

"Er. Does it look like i don't want to do this?"

He laughed, and she couldn't help but smile at him and stifle a giggle herself.

"Well, i can see **you **want to." said Hermione looking down at his pants.

"That's the reaction i get the moment you enter the room. No change there." She laughed and he sat straight with her still straddling him and kissed her left arm.

"I just want this to be..." **Kiss**. "As special..." **Kiss**. "As possible..." **Kiss**. "With you." She bent down and kissed him on the lips again. She smiled and slowly moved off him. He pouted.

"Pouting won't get you anywhere." she said playfully.

"The male pout. Power full stuff. You'd be surprised" he winked at her, grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap.

"You are the one saying we shouldn't do this, why are you trying to make it so damn difficult?"

"No-no, i never said we SHOULDN'T. I would **never **say that. But on the sofa... Your first time deserves to be something perfect. And I plan on making it as special as i possibly can."

"Hmm... I think I'd take you more seriously if i had a shirt on." He laughed and let her go. She looked for her shirt, which had somehow ended up near the fireplace one and a half metre away. She buttoned it up and looked around for her tie. Funny, she hadn't even noticed him taking it off. While she looked for the clothing that had been shed, Blaise just looked at her. Admiring her beauty. The way her eyebrows furrowed when she was thinking about something. And the soft light that glistened from the snow outside and onto her face. It enhanced her beauty that much more.

Hermione looked at the huge clock over the fire place. "Oh my gosh! It's almost seven!" Hermione started panicking "It starts in two hours!" She was breathing heavily. "OK, OK. Relax, slow breathing. Good. Okay, I'm fine." Blaise just had to laugh at her, she got so worked up, he loved it!

"I think you may be the cutest thing alive." Said Blaise still laughing.

"Ha-ha. Yes, i know, be amused. I'm stressed, alright? I hope everyone will enjoy it, and i don't know if they will, and if they don't, I've failed and... Oh, sorry." She stopped talking for a second, "I just didn't realize how long we spent... In here." She blushed slightly. Doing it was alright, talking about it... Was something different.

He just sat there smiling at her. Trying not to laugh. So Hermione, trying to sound serious,

"Well, I have to start getting ready. Beauty takes time, and I'm going to need a lot of it." She told him signaling towards the door.

"Kicking me out, Miss Granger?" Blaise said in his most attractive voice.

"I believe i am. Yes." she said indignantly.

"Hmm... As long as it's **you **kicking me out... I don't mind." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her softly on the lips and walked out of the Heads quarters.

_Wow._

------

"Drakey-poo! How's my itty bitty witty lovey little teddy bear, today? I am so sorry about the other day... I didn't mean what i said. Well, the mud blood part, i meant of course. But i want you to be in my life ALL the time, and i am prepared to forgive you for choosing whats-her-name over me. You weren't thinking straight. And i understand that, with the ball and-"

"Pansy, when are you going to get it into your head? I DON'T like you, I never have, I never will. We shagged, and that's it. I don't even want to remember it. I don't want to hear about your day, i don't want to know some Gossip about a guy, that kissed another guy, that likes this girl that likes another guy, okay? Just leave me the _**fuck **_alone." Draco was becoming his old self again. During the week, he kept seeing Blaise and Hermione everywhere he went! _Give me a fucking break! _he thought to himself bitterly_. _They where always kissing on some corner or Blaise would always whisper something in her ear and she'd blush and giggle. How he wished he could make her do that for **him. **But she did kiss him, and that had to mean something, right? She hadn't spoken to him since yesterdays occurrence. He wanted a chance to speak with her about it... He feared that their friendship is no longer in tact... She hadn't even acknowledged the fact that he was in the same room with her. And Blaise? He wasn't even his best friend anymore. They hardly ever spoke. And Draco was going insane. Blaise was the only one that knew him at all. All the other pricks just wanted to be his friend because he was popular or because they wanted advice on how to get girls into bed. Not Blaise though. He didn't care about Draco's social status, he wasn't afraid of insulting or hitting him. He missed that. _And not to sound totally gay, but, I miss __**him. **_

Pansy huffed, "I'll come back when you are in a better mood." _Don't bother._

_UGH! Stupid Granger! Why did i even like her? The King of Slytherin never gets whipped, that's fact. It was just a faze. It's good now. I'll be friends with Blaise again, he will dump the mudblood, and everything will be right with the world. _As he crossed the Sytherin common room, he looked into one of the many mirrors and his reflection had a pained expression, he didn't **want **to forget about Hermione... But why risk the chance of getting hurt? So he did what he does best. _Leave._

_-------------------------------------------_

"Alright Ginny, I'm coming out. Don't laugh. If it looks hideous, say it looks good. I can't handle any more shit today, so put your lying skills to use, okay?" Said Hermione from inside her bathroom. Ginny had done Hermione's full make up. Ginny was practically a pro at make-up and made Hermione look ravishing. But she hadn't seen her in her outfit or her hair done.

"I wont laugh you stupid woman! Just come out so i can lie already!" Said Ginny with a laugh.

Hermione opened the door and Ginny's jaw literally dropped. She came out wearing a golden yellow dress going off the shoulders and showing a generous amount of cleavage (_but not so much that she looked like a hoe_). It was tight at the waist but flew outwards by her hips. Layers where cascading down the dress down to the floor. She was wearing a pair of golden high-heels that would make _Paris Hilton_ faint. She had gone as _Belle, _in _Disney's __**Beauty and The Beast**_. Her hair was curled to perfection, it was slightly up but with a large curl hanging down on her right shoulder. Not one hair was out of place. She was so beautiful Ginny almost shed a tear.

"Well... Say something!" Hermione twirled around in a circle, "What'cha think?"

"Oh. My. Fucking. Baby. Jesus." Ginny was amazed at her beauty! Hermione was always very pretty, but tonight it reached a new scale.

"Really? It's alright?"

"GURL! IT IS MORE THAN ALRIGHT! You look absolutely stunning. And i hate you for it." Said Ginny smiling.

"I still haven't seen myself. I just put it on and went outside, i didn't want to see myself untili knew what you thought." Ginny grabbed Hermione's shoulders and turned her towards the full length mirror in Hermione's room.

The girl in the reflection wasn't Hermione. This girl was too strikingly beautiful. She moved her hand to her face and the mirror copied it. It **was **her. It was just a much better version of her.

"See? You are going to be the most stunning biatch tonight. And i will be proud for even sitting next to you." Ginny had accepted that Hermione was one of the most beautiful girls she knew. And she realized that there was no point being bitter, as she was pretty herself. And she was over being ashamed of being a Weasley. Her family where so important to her that it didn't matter what other people thought.

"I... I'm shocked to say the least... I didn't think the dress would look _this_ nice..." Hermione kept looking at herself, she thought it vain at first, but then realized that she had a right to think she was beautiful, didn't she?

"And I must say Ginny, you look incredible. I am astonished you even knew who _Jasmine _from _**Aladdin **_was!_"_

"I do M.H.C.A, i know a lot more than you think! This Disney dude is quite cool. Our homework's consist of watching a lot of television. And plus i think my trousers are freaking awesome. I can shake it like a pom-pom and go low, low, low, low, low, low, low!" Said Ginny while swaying and bending her knees to the rhythm of **'Low **by **Flo-Rida'.**

"Haha! That you can!" Hermione giggled.

***20:50***

Hermione and Ginny looked at themselves one last time in the mirror.

"You ready?" asked Ginny.

"Nope, you?"

"Nope."

"Let's go then!"

-----------

Ginny had to go in before Hermione. She stood outside the doors and walked back and forth nervously. _Where the fuck is Malfoy? _As if on cue, Malfoy came rushing down the stairs. Hermione had her back to him but turned around as he was walking towards her. When she turned around it was like in the movies, he stood completely still and she turned in slow motion. Draco was afraid he was drooling all over his tuxedo. He had never seen such a beautiful creature in his life. Her hair, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her neck. She was an angel, and it took all his strength not to grab her and kiss her right there and then.

He had come as **James Bond. **His hair had been slicked back and he looked absolutely dashing. His handsome features complemented the suit perfectly.

He still hadn't said anything and Hermione said a little "Ehem" to get him to focus.

"Oh, hey. Er... Sorry I'm late, Granger." She cringed at the sound of her last name... Hadn't they gone past this?

"It's alright, _Malfoy_._**" **_It hurt him as much as it hurt her. Though she wasn't in love with him, she didn't want to be mean to him and regretfully, she **did **like him, but she pushed that feeling aside.

"Let's just go in, we are already late, and McGonagall is going to have a shit fit." Draco chuckled and turned so that he was on Hermione's left side. They stood in front of the doors and they opened. All heads had turned to see the Headboy and girl enter the room. Every male in that room stared solemnly at Hermione. Their faces in awe. Every girl however, just glared at her in jealousy. Ginny watched her smugly. Hermione could not see Blaise, but Blaise could see her. He stood there shocked and thinking that he was the luckiest son of a gun alive. That someone like her would even consider being with any man that is not a God, is almost a sin. She was a Goddess. Gryffindor Princess is what they called her. And Hermione looked and played the part perfectly. Draco stole glances at her but couldn't look for too long because everyone in the room where still looking at them. They walked down the purple carpet towards Dumbledore who stood at the altar. Ironically, Dumbledore was dressed as Merlin. He looked like him everyday anyway.

Dumbledore's voice boomed out as he placed his wand to his neck to make his voice louder.

"Welcome, students of Hogwarts! And Happy Halloween." He smiled at his students. "This is a rather special occasion for all of us here at Hogwarts." he said looking around the room. "Being someone we are not, is always a prohibited fantasy that one cannot endure every day. But this night gives us a chance to explore that fantasy. To be who we are not. And may i say the costumes this year are exquisite, and each and every one of you look magnificent! And girls, i am greatly sorry for being stricter this year about your costumes, but they shouldn't be so revealing!" The students laughed and fell silent as Dumbledore continued. "This year it is my up most pleasure to formally introduce two marvellous people whom where responsible for making all of this happen." Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and Draco. The room roared with the sound of applause and whistling. The whistling being more for Hermione's part of course. They stood next to him and smiled at everyone. Hermione waved at Harry, Ron and Ginny. Rons' reaction to Hermione was the same as every other male brain in the room. He stood there awe-strucked just staring at her. Even Lavender couldn't say anything against him for doing it, as she was almost in the same state.

Hermione made a speech about the school and how gratefull she was for having the chance to make it all happen. She also thanked all the prefects and elves for helping. Draco said something similar that lasted about ten seconds.

*

"Let the festivities begin!" Hermione yelled. And everyone in the room erupted in applause and laughter. The music started playing and people started dancing. Hermione walked down the steps of the altar and walked towards Blaise whom she had spotted while making her speech. He was standing on the far left side of the dining hall. She was stopped by 7 boys on her way there, they where all trying to chat her up but she declined them gracefully. She kept walking until she finally got to Blaise.

"Hermione, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. And i am **not **just saying that. You're stunning." He kissed her gently. "I saw those kids come talk to you, what did you say to them to get them to go away?" He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"I said i have the most charming, handsome and sexy man waiting for me on the other side of the room." He chuckled and she smiled. He kissed her sweetly on the lips. He smelled exactly the same as he did the first time he had come close to kissing her, when he had sat in her common room waiting for her... Hugo Boss... Her father had worn it when he was alive. And it reminded her of him in a way.

"May i have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"You may." she said smiling.

He led her to the dancefloor facing her the whole way, walking backwards, ignoring all the "Hey!" and "Watchout!" he got. He couldn't look away from her for even just a moment.

She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. They swayed to a slow song. The only slow song that would be played i might add.

From the far corner a certain Slytherin stood, watching Blaise and Hermione in their bliss. He saw the way the looked at one another. He wanted that. And he wanted it with _her. _Draco ended up going with Daphne Greengrass. Not an ugly girl, but nothing compared to Hermione. No one was. How had he not noticed how pretty she was until now? Until it was too late? He kicked himself for being such an idiot. But he had to forget her.

He couldn't touch her. He couldn't kiss her. He couldn't like her.

He couldn't **love **her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**What are we thinking? Are we liking it? Hating it? Please review and tell me!**_

_**And yes, Hermione's parents are dead :'(- in the second chapter i didn't know that- so i wrote "It was the perfume her father wore", so i changed it in **__**this **__**chapter saying, "He wore it when **__**he was alive**__**". **_

_**Small detail, but just in case you **__**did **__**notice xD**_

_**Anyway, review, review, review! Well, if you are bothered at least ;)**_

_** Mucho love, and thank you for reading!**_

_**I will try and update so that you can read Chapter 8 soon!**_

_**I've already started it:)**_

_**xoxo**_

_**~Isabella~ :]**_


	8. Chapter 8 Love, Sex & Magic

**_Chapter eight is here! I'm really, truly, terribly sorry it has taken so freaking long! I've been rather busy.. And i was grounded.. so i wrote this in the mean time.. its not as long as the other one soo I is sorry! hope you like it =] But it's longer than chapter 5 soo ull be fine ;)_**

**_Meh. My half term is finished tomorrow:( How gay. Stupid School. stupid rules... sorry. haha Blabbering! _**

**_On with the show! Thanks for reading chicklets:)_**

* * *

**Reminder =]**

_He couldn't touch her. He couldn't kiss her. He couldn't like her._

_He couldn't **love **her._

* * *

**_Chapter 8- Love, Sex & Magic_**

The whole room was still in full swing, everyone was having the best damn time they'd ever had and Hermione couldn't be more pleased about it! It was around 2 am, they still had another hour. Now that the "little ones", had gone to bed, the older kids relaxed a bit more. Alcohol had somehow gotten in to the party. Hermione can't say she didn't like it, people where having a good time, so who cares? But she _did_ wonder who was smart enough to take away all the incantations she put on the doors... The teachers that where supposed to keep watch, fell asleep, so Hermione levitated them to their rooms, they of course didn't notice at all. When the students saw 5 teachers hovering above them, all was quiet... As soon as the huge old doors closed, they all erupted in cheer and the music started again.

Hermione started dancing with Ginny, Lavender, Luna and Padma. The boys where sitting down, tired of all the dancing. _Pussies._

*

"Hey... Can i... take a seat?" asked Blaise pulling a chair out next to Draco on one of the tables.

"Yeah, sure mate."

"Sooo, er... how's it going with you and your date?" asked Blaise awkwardly.

"Great. Daphne is incredible. I think i might marry her and have her children." said Draco sarcastically.

Blaise chuckled. "Oh, yeah, i see that! Meh, ignore the fact that you came with Daphne Greengrass... It could have been worse..." He thought for a moment, and Draco gave him a knowing look. "HAH! i know who would be worse, Pansy. Parkinson. Oh yeah, feel the burn. Haha! Aren't you glad you didn't end up with her? I sorta feel bad for Alexander Borensen, poor guy, Pansy just pounced on him... He never stood a chance..." The dramatic sympathy that played on Blaise's face was classic. Draco laughed at this, and nodded in agreement. "Whatever man, you did a good freaking job tonight. Everyone is having a blast." They where both staring at Hermione dancing with her friends.

"You and I both know i had hardly anything to do with it." said Draco laughing.

"True. But only i know that." said Blaise laughing with him.

....

"Sorry that we haven't spoken in a while..." said Blaise after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah... Me too. I sorta miss the fun times we used to have... Remember that time we stole those chickens from the farmer up that hill, close to the Manor? And he almost killed us with that muggle metalic machine? What was it called... OH! Shotgun... We laughed the whole time, dude. Something was definitely wrong with us." said Draco laughing, Blaise nodded and laughed too.

"Yeah man. That was sick. We got into so much trouble from your mum though. Fuck, i think she yelled at us for like an hour straight! And we **still** laughed!"

"I know! The chicken's tasted good though..."

"Hell yeah they did. They where illegal chickens, how could they _not _taste good?" Blaise and Draco laughed again. They where both happy to be friends again. They hadn't spoken like this in a long time. It was thanks to Hermione. She had convinced Blaise to be friends with Draco again. She could see that, although Blaise was happy, he still needed his best friend. The same went for Malfoy.

Their laughter died down and they sat there in silence again.

"I... want you to know something Blaise. It's sorta serious." Blaise looked at him expectantly so he continued "I... don't like her anymore, Blaise..." He looked at him awkwardly... "I'm telling you the truth. She doesn't want anything to do with me. And I really don't want us to fight over a girl. I just want us to be friends again." Draco sounded serious, but inside, he loved Hermione even more than he did before, but he hid it well and his face did not falter or show any emotion.

"You sound like a chick." said Blaise and Draco chuckled. "Nah, but seriously. I'm sorry too man. It's my fault actually, i just felt so protective over her, you know? I really do love her... And tonight, I'm going to tell her... and... show her..." Blaise was staring intently at Hermione.

Draco felt his soul being crushed. He thought she wouldn't do that..._ No... she wouldn't sleep with him... It's not like her... She won't... _He had to try and ignore the last part of Blaises' speech, but it stuck there like a tattoo on his brain.

*

Hermione and Ginny walked away from the dance floor. They sat on some chairs next to Harry and Ron, breathless.

"Ginny you look like you're about to pop! Your face is redder than our hair!" said Ron laughing. Ginny went a new shade of red and glared furiously at her brother.

"Ronald Weasley!! Honestly! If you where dancing like we where, you'd be the same, but since you are a lazy jerk that never moves, you would not know what this feels like. So if you please, shut the hell up!" said Hermione smiling charmingly. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"I think you both look fine." said Harry, smiling at Ginny. Ginny smiled at him.

"Judas" hissed Ron glaring at Harry. Harry just laughed at his best friend.

They sat there in comfortable silence when...

"Wanna get outta here?" Ginny looked at Harry with a cheeky face.

When he knew what she meant, he said "Bye" so fast, Hermione and Ron had problems understanding what he said! They both bolted out of the room. Ron took the whole, Harry asking Ginny out thing a lot better than they had thought. When they told him he went red. Redder. Then the reddest they had ever seen him. But he did not say a word. He walked out of the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs, and all you could hear was "MOTHER FU-" and some mumbling and a sound of something breaking. He came back down the stairs...

"Oh, how lovely. I'm happy for you." he said smiling his Ronish smile. Ginny and Harry looked at eachother in shock. They couldn't find words to say so they nodded and walked away. When they were a safe hearing distance from Ron they burst out laughing.

Hermione and Ron where left there alone. They sat there awkwardly smiling at one another.

"Ron-"

"Hermione I-"

"You go first" they said at the same time. They chuckled and Ron pointed at Hermione to continue.

"Ron, i just wanted to say, I'm really happy your with Lavender, you two make a great couple..." _What? I didn't want to say that. I wanted to say that I'm sorry I'm dating someone he hates, but i need to make him get over it. I need him to get over __**me**__. _Harry told Hermione Ron was still in love with her.

Every time Ron saw Hermione and Blaise together, he would clench his fist and his jaw would tighten.

"Oh, yeah, er, thanks." Ron mumbled.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to say... What a great job you did tonight, the party is bloody fantastic! I don't think there has been a better ball ever! And I'm sure you will go down in the new addition of 'Hogwarts A History' as the best party-planner/ Head Girl this school has ever seen. " He tried lightening up the mood. He also wanted to say something else... But he couldn't. Not now. _It was too late..._

In that room there where two broken hearts... And they couldn't belong to more different people.

It was three am, everyone was either drunk or high on dancing, the music that was played had stayed in some of the students' heads so they were blabbing tunes incoherently, dancing around, some girls where holding their heels in their hands and swaying from one side of the hall to the other. Boys were grabbing girls at random. Make-out sessions had started. They had all at least tried to head back to their dormitories.

Hermione was the last to leave. Blaise was there too.

"Hey love."

"Hey" she said smiling as she gave him a hug and a peck on the lips. "How was it?"

"Freaking. Awesome." Her face lit up.

"Really? Oh, I'm so happy. It was hard, but it all payed off." She smiled and he grabbed her waist pulling her to him.

"I have a surprise for you..." he told her smiling. "But first, you have to cover your eyes..."

*

"So, are you ever going to tell me where we are going?"

"One more minute" He opened a door and Hermione could feel the change in temperature, where they were it was warmer than the chilly corridors of Hogwarts.

Blaise took off her blindfold. It took Hermione a minute to take it all in. There was a huge bed in the middle of what she assumed was the Room of Requirement. There were pink and red roses all over it. _Hmm... Bit cheesy, but i like it...._The bed itself had dark red covers over it, which Hermione noted were silk. There were candles all around the room, some on the floor and some floating in the air above them. She looked around, dazzled. She looked at Blaise and he just stared at her with a wanting in his eyes that even the most arrogant person, that does not believe in love, would become a true romantic.

"I want to tell you something Hermione..."

"Yes Blaise?" she said short of a whisper.

"I...well... I love... you..." She knew it was coming, but she was as shocked as she would have been had she not known. She still didn't really have an answer for him, so she just flung her arms around him and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back with as much integrity.

Blaise was slowly unzipping her dress at the back, relishing every moment of this because **he **was the only one that had ever undressed her. And the fact that no one had ever touched this beautiful creature before, well, that just made his "Little Zabini" throb painfuly. He felt almost wild with anticipation of what was going to happen next. He was afraid he would jizz his pants as the dress glided down her body gracefully. She was wearing a lacy, _incredibly sexy, _matching bra and panties. They were black with some pink stitching formed as vines around her full breasts. Ginny had apparated them to Paris where they went to a shop called, _'Agent Provocatour's'_ to get some sexy lingerie a few weeks back. _Cheeky Ginny. _But Hermione would always be eternally grateful that she had her best friend to choose something a bit more... sexual... erotic... and enticing than what **her **first choice was. She saw the look Blaise gave her, he was licking his lips nervously as he took in the sight of her. He had seen her in a bra before... But this was... _Wow. _She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her in place by placing his hands on her bum. She kept kissing him and he walked them to the bed. He lay her down softly and lay on top of her, but not putting his full weight on her, he didn't really want to crush her now. _Way to kill a mood._ He was kissing her gently at first... But even Hermione became impatient... She pulled his neck down so that their kiss was harder and deeper... She rolled him over so that **she** was straddling **him**. She grinded her mound on his now fully grown erection... She felt his member literally twitch. And laughed a sexy laugh even Hermione didn't know she had.

"Hmm... Blaise... You seem happy to see me" she said in the most seductive tone she could muster. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly. It was too much for him, he switched them around instantly and almost roughly. Now he was on top of her again.

"I do believe you are wearing way to many clothes Mr. Zabini." he chuckled breathlessly as he leaned back from kissing her. He took his shirt off over his head but keeping the eye contact with her at all times. He then leaned down again kissing every inch of her soft skin that he could reach, earning a moan from Hermione when he reached her sensitive spots...

"Hmm... I've been waiting to do **that** all night." he said in his gorgeous voice.

"Hmmm... Well... aren't you lucky..." He chuckled and kissed her neck, her cheeks, her nose. He was sucking and nibbling her ears... Then came down to her collar bone and up to her neck... He thought he should mark her... He sucked on her skin until it was red and would probably remain there for a few days.

"Blaise..." she whispered. _GOD why did it sound so good when she said my name like that? And why is it that i just want to fuck her senseless in the next five seconds? No, Blaise. Keep it calm dude. It's her first time... You love her, she's not like the other tools you've done... This is Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. _"Hermione..." She looked up at him as he gazed down at her lovingly. Now she knew. He was inlove with her. There was no denying it now. And now she felt as if she loved him. She **did **love him.

Clothes where now scattered everywhere, and Blaise was only in his 'Calvin Klein' boxers. She stood up smiling at him provocatively as he lay in the bed watching her move in front of him away from the bed. He pouted but she then unclasped her bra and slid it down her body _painfully _slow. She didn't know where all this courage had come from, but she didn't care. All the while Blaise lay there looking at her in awe. Her perfect body was exactly that. **Perfect**. Her curves almost drove him crazy. He wanted to grab her and do her against the wall. _Smooth Blaise... _Still locking her eyes with his, she hooked her fingers on top of her lacy underwear and slowly slid them down until they dropped on the floor. And giggling as she saw his facial expression. _Oh yeah. That just happened. _She thought to herself. She gave herself a mental high five for the way she was capable of making this sinfully gorgeous man groan with pleasure. His eyes almost popped out of his head! She went over by the bed like a cat, and the feline in her crawled towards Blaise. He kissed her so furiously he thought he was hurting her, so when he stopped to check, Hermione all but growled at the loss of his touch. He chuckled and resumed kissing her. They were under the silk sheets now...

He lay her down on her back. Kissing down to her neck... Slowly over her stomach but lingered there... He was holding onto her hips and started kissing his way lower... and lower... He teased her lightly and moved his face to her knee, kissing it and slowly moving upwards and kissing her inner thigh... Frustration overtook Hermione, _well, that wasn't fair now was it! But was he going to- WOAH! _Then she felt it, a wave of heat surged through her, a tingling sensation in her stomach had formed and she was clutching the bed sheets tightly. She moaned loudly and he couldn't help but groan at the sound. The vibration of his speech made the pleasure almost erupt inside Hermione. She could not believe she was doing this! She'd told herself, time and time again that she wouldn't let a boy ever do that to her... She felt embarrassed... _But hell, if sex feels anything like this, sign me up for the S.A.A, i might just turn into a nympho!_

"Blaise..." she moaned again which just made him work harder on her now soaking wet... womanly parts...

"Hermione... you taste so good..." she almost jizzed herself at those words. _Woah. Erotic or what?_

He brought one finger into her and pumped it slowly until gaining speed. The sounds coming from Hermione made it clear that she wasn't objecting. So he inserted another finger while licking her a bit more harshly than he was before. He could feel her clenching around his fingers and she gasped- having never felt this before- _'Cos lets face it, double clicking your own mouse can't possibly compare to this. _She rode out her orgasm and hummed at the perfect feeling afterwards. She was content and lay there smiling like a retard. Blaise, was so aroused by now, that he was fearing a case of blue balls. He kissed her again and she gladly accepted. He leaned into her harder and she leaned back...

"Are you sure...?" He was stopped at her entrance, he wanted to know that this was completely alright with her. She nodded with her eyes tightly shut. Because seriously, she had felt his member through his pants, and it was huge then. Now looking at it, it was even bigger_. _

_Like he-uge!_ So she **had** to brace herself.

He entered her slowly and almost cumming immediately at how tight she was. He controlled himself though. This was for her. And he refused to make a mess out of this precious moment. As he went deeper, he felt the little barrier holding her virginity in tact. He kissed her with force as he thrust into her quickly so the pain wouldn't be as bad. _Just like a bandage._ She felt a sharp pain and gasped. It hurt him so much to be hurting her like this. He was very still.

"Do you want me to stop, love?" he asked, concern in his voice. He lay inside her so still, statues would have applauded him.

She looked like she was thinking. The pain was slightly over. She started moving against him, to his surprise. It was like a confirmation that he was allowed to continue. So he pulled out of her almost completely and thrust into her once more. He groaned. Her p***y was even more tight than he could have imagined. This earned him yet another moan from Hermione. He started pumping in and out of her, increasing the pace with each thrust, and as she got used to the rhythm she began moaning lightly.

"Blaise..." she uttered as he was still going in and out of her.

"Hermione... mmm... you... feel so good..." he groaned. He was now complete. As cheesy as it sounds, him inside of her was like seeing his own soul for the very first time.

**B.P.V- (Blaise)**

She fell asleep in my arms... Just as i wanted her to. What a night! I will not forget this soon. Ever. The thought of her wanting me as much as i wanted her was... amazing. No, that was an understatement. Ecstatic? I wouldn't know. I don't care. I just know that i have literally never felt like this about anyone. She was so beautiful when she slept. Her breathing even. Her long eyelashes almost touching her cheek. I couldn't help but just stare at her.

Sleep **was** an option and it **was** 6 in the morning... But i would just dream of her... So why bother? I have the real thing right here. And it was so much better than any dream could ever be.

She moved slightly and turned around so i was spooning her. Spooning. That's done it. Now i was irrevocably in love with her.

"I love you... Blaise..." she wispered. I was in a state of shock. Was she asleep?

Yeah... she was. Wow. She dreams of me... Does she love me back?

**YES**! she loved me back! If it wasn't so gay, i'd giggle like a school girl.

_Tee-hee._

***

_Were the hell is Hermione? It's 6.30 am. Fuck Draco, possessive much? Get a life. Forget about that stupid mud- Ah, don't even bother. You know it hurts to say it. Yeah, well, you're not the one trying to forget about her. What the fuck Draco? I'm you. Yeah well, me isn't you so... What? Forget it, forget **her**. Go to fucking sleep. I'm getting a headache. It might be our multiple personalities. Our? Why am i speaking in the third person? Oh Merlin, this girl is driving me insane. Exactly Draco, JUST a **girl**. Why are you being a freak? Why are you? Huh?_

Draco was getting frustrated with his thoughts. He was sitting in their common room. He decided waiting up for Hermione so they could talk. He was literally loosing his mind for this one girl, who didn't even feel anything towards him! No scratch that, she did feel something for him. Hatred. Well so he thought. She was avoiding him all day. And the ball was the only reason he was able to talk to her. And what now? Back to hating each other? Was she with Blaise?

_Hmm... What the hell am i going to do?_

* * *

**Wattuuppp! What are we thinking!? haha The name of the chapter.. Yes, its the song Ciara & Justin T. ;) I just thought it was cool :P**

**Do you like my sort-of-lemon? :D My first, so bare with me please. Btw, why the hell do they call them lemons? Like.. why not oranges? They call it "smut" sometimes. But i think that's like REALLY dirty stuff. So no. haha**

**Anyway, did we like it? Hate it? I must know =]**

**Please Revieww! I wanna know what you think. **

**And ive said it before, i shall say it again, i do this for fun! Just shit i'd like to happen ya know? ;)**

**_Review. Review. Review. Review..._ **

**Whaaa? Who said that? :O haha**

**Hope you enjoyed, dumplings!**

**Loveee yaarrr ALL Those who review. Hahaa nah, i joke. I (L) you all;P**

**BELLZ xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9 Divination, Italy & Filch

**Don't hatee me! I amm sorry. REALLY.**

**Not my intentionnnn to leave for so long :/**

**Hope you havent given up! Though, i must say, i dont think i will be writting another chapter until January :/**

**Cos i have to study for my Mock-GCSEs AND im going to Norway for Christmas. SOOOOOO wont have mucho time :/**

**But i promise the next one will be longg long long! And if you wantt orangess tell me :D haha**

**Enjoy!!! XX**

_**Divination, Italy & Filch**_

**[Tuesday 3rd November ]**

"Broaden your minds!! Use your Inner Eye! Mr. Longbottom! What do you see?" asked Trelawney sprinting towards Neville and staring intently at him.

"I...Er... See... A Crystal Ball?"

"Yes ! Of course! But what is IN the ball!?" she asked with way to much enthusiasm.

"Professor Trelawney... I'm sorry... But all i see is a cloud of smoke...?"

"No No No! Your future dear boy! Full of vegetables i see!"

"That woman's as mad as a hatter." whispered Ron to Harry.

"Broaden your minds my children!!!! And see! Using your Inner Eye to see the future! Maybe even the past!! TELL me what you see!!" she all but yelled at her students.

"Mr. Malfoy! I am so pleased you could join us on this wonderful day!" said Trelawney in a pleasant way, even if Draco was late AND there was a thunderstorm outside. "Tell me, what do you see!?"

Malfoy, not understanding shit about what just happened said a simple "_Huh_?"

"In the Crystal ball, boy! Look! And tell me what you see!"

"Oh," said Draco. sitting down and looking intently at his Ball. At first he saw nothing... and then he saw it... Hermione's face smiling straight back at him. He gasped.

"Mr. Malfoy!! What did you see!?!?! You've seen something! i can feel it! Let me look!!"

"NO!" And Malfoy knocked the ball out of the way, it flew into the air and smashed against the ground. _Oh shit. _"I'm so sorry Professor." Said Draco looking at the bewildered faces on the other students and then to the ground.

"Oh my! No matter! It's perfectly alright, did you see anything at all my boy?"

"No... No, nothing at all..." The real Hermione was staring at him with a strange expression. This was the only class she sat with her friends, and the only class she didn't speak. Divination was a ridiculous thing for her, but important. And although Trelawney had told her, well practically that she sucked in her third year, she was determined to show the old kook how wrong she was.

*

"What a stupid lesson! BROADEN YOUR MINDS!" Said Hermione mocking Trelawney and giggling. _(much like she did in the third year)_

"Yeh, but you have to admit, Malfoy flipping out was bloody brilliant!"

"Haha! Well that **WAS** the only upside of the whole _bloody_ thing!"

Harry and Ron stood there completely still. And in mock-astonishment Harry said,

"Hermione, did you just _swear_!?!?"

"Yes, i **bloody **did" She said triumphantly. And they all laughed. "You guys know i swear now, i'm not so... what was the word they used for me...? Geeky? Nerdy? Frigid? Ah, so many. But i really didn't care!" she said smiling brightly.

"Yeah, well that's definitely not what they call you now..." said Ron, and Harry nudged him in the ribs. "Oww!"

"Oh? What **do** they call me now then?" Harry and Ron kept walking in silence.

"Come on! Stop being such bitches! Tell me!" Ron looked at Harry expectantly, and when he said nothing, turned to Hermione.

"Well, its not bad what they say..."

"So...?"

"It's just a bit more inappropriate... Do we have to tell you? They're really just stupid."

"Ronald. Just tell me for goodness sake!"

" Well one of them is... 'Snake-lover'..."

"How juvenile" commented Hermione.

"Yeah, thats what i said." said Harry.

"It's true though..." mumbled Ron. Hermione glared at him for a slight second, but reminded herself that fighting with Ron used way to much of her energy, so she decided not to retort. They were walking down towards the lake, to their favorite spot under the huge Oak tree. The thunderstorm had resited. They sat down comfortably. Harry and Hermione against the tree trunk and Ron with his back to the lake facing them. It had been a long time since they sat here. There had been no time before...

"So, what are the other things they call me?"

"Hermione, can't you just ask your girlfriends? Your making us uncomfortable here!" said Ron laughing abit. Hermione was reminded how young he looked when he was like this.

"Hmm, okay, okay. Wuss." she stuck her tongue out at him, and they all laughed. They sat there for hours talking.

All this reminiscing had reminded her of what had happened over the past year... She was happy Dumbledore allowed them to do the seventh year over... Since, she, Harry, Ron and most of Gryffindor hadn't completed it. Plus, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws where treated just as badly by the _Carrow _siblings as the Gryffindors where. Most of the Slytherins parents where death eaters... So they were safe of course. _Bastards._

She was reminded of the death of their ex-professor, R. J Lupin... And his wife Tonks. How their bodies lay beside eachother in the great hall... Teddy, their son, was staying with Tonks' parents for now, but how sad it made Hermione feel for him that he would never know his parents... Just like Harry... _Hmmm... At least Harry was his god father, so we can see and help him grow up. _And then she was reminded of Fred Weasley... She started tearing up... And remembered little Colin Creevey... stupid boy had to sneak in when he was too young to even be in the middle of that god forsaken battle! So many lost... Now the tears were streaming down her face... And her parents... Although they were killed years before the war... Everything related to death, was connected to them. Hermione got the revenge she was seeking during that night Harry destroyed Voldermort. _And that bitch went down. __**Hard**__. _And although she felt that she had gone beyond low... She felt no remorse for what she did to Rebecca. After all, she killed her parents, didn't she have a right to do what she did? She couldn't believe she was capable of doing that to a person... Any person... She, Hermione Granger, that was so uncomfortable with the fact that an unforgivable curse was so... **Unforgivable.** Did it... And she enjoyed it. She had done it a lot. A lot to torture. And then one last one... to **kill**.

There's always some kind of evil inside of us... And even Lavender, the poor girl... How that stupid wannabe death eather/slash/werebitch Fenrir Greyback had tried hurting her... Hermione winced slightly at the remembrance of Bellatrix Lestrange using the Cruciatus on her at Malfoy Manor... How Draco had stood by... And not done anything! Then she remembered how he had no choice... But still, the bastard could have done something, **anything**!

"'Mione? What's wrong?" came Ron's concerned voice.

"Oh, i ..." she said between tears, Harry arms where suddenly holding her and comforting her. "I was... I just remembered the war... And... We haven't sat here since before we were on the run... And i just... Fred..." And she started again. Ron had a few tears too, remembering his brothers' dead body. He came on the other side of Hermione to hug her aswell.

***

***Flashback*** **[Sunday 1st of November- 6 am]**

Hermione was walking up the stairs towards her common room grinning. She giggled every now and then. It was just how she had imagined it... Blaise, did it so perfectly... _And how unforgettable was that night!_ Everyone was probably asleep. The castle was incredibly quiet.

Draco was pacing in front of the fire. _This is ridiculous. Go to bed Draco. It's 6 am. Stop being such a bloody loser!_ He heard the portrait door open, he glanced quickly and saw a very happy looking Hermione enter.

"Malfoy? What are you still doing up?"

"Er..." _Fuck, what do i say?_ _'Oh Hermione, i was just waiting for you like a psycho stalker, where have you been? I've missed you so much. Where you fucking Blaise? How jolly. I might have to beat him up now, you dont mind do you? OH! did i mention I'm in love with you? Ah, well, if i forgot, i do apologize.'_

"Yes, Draco?"

"Oh! Well, i... I couldn't sleep... Yeah... nightmares... I was reading..." Hermione looked around him towards the couch... It looked like it hadn't been used. And there was no book anywhere...

"Oh, right, well... sure..." Hermione looked around awkwardly.

"Where were you?" _Shit! Great, well __**now **__she's gonna think you're a psycho. You don't ask where the mud- i mean, muggleborn has been. It's none of your business!_

"Er... I was... Busy... with some stuff..." she coughed slightly and mumbled the words "with Blaise..."

"Oh, right... yeah... Cool."

"Had fun with Daphne?" she said rather bitterly.

"Oh, yeah... 'Cors... I mean who wouldn't...?" _What the hell is __**wrong**__ with me? Just leave. Run for it. Faint. Play dead. ANYTHING._

"Well... I'm gonna go to sleep... I'm kind of tired... See you... well i was gonna say 'in the morning' but obviously Ive just done that" _Great joke Hermione, way to fucking go._"So, i'll see you tonight probably... At dinner..."

"Yeah, of course. Er... Morning!" He smiled at her. _Nice one mate. F.M.L. _She actually gave a weak smile back and walked up the stairs and into her room. He heard the door shut softly behind her. And started banging his head against the wall nearest to him.

_Yeah, not awkward at all._

**[Sunday, 1st of November 20:00 ]**

"Good evening students!" boomed the great Headmaster's voice. "I would like to thank Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy again, for their stupendous efforts for last nights events. And as a reward for each of them, 250 points shall be awarded to the students of Gryffindor and Slytherin!-" Both tables applauded, while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all groaned in frustration.

"Now, now. Settle down. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, you need not worry! Ravenclaws, you that value intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit must know that you will always be valued in this school, for is it not Rowena Ravenclaw that said _'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'_? And all of you students are perfectly capable of exceeding the expectations we have for you. As goes for Hufflepuffs...-"

"How long is this git gonna continue? I want to bloody eat!"

"Ronald! Will you, for once think with your head, and not your stomach? He's trying to prove a point that all houses are equally important!" hissed Hermione.

"My stomach is equally important..." mumbled Ron, glaring at Hermione. Dumbledore continued.

"Hermione, you know he has low blood sugar levels. Let him be moody, when the food comes he'll be happy." chuckled Harry.

"I have been asked by our caretaker Mr. Filch, to remind you that-"

"Doesn't he tell us this everytime we have dinner?" said Dean Thomas laughing.

"Haha, yep, he does. But you know Filch, so i'm not surprised Dumbledore doesn't want us handling him on our own!" answered Hermione.

" One last announcement students. Tomorrow, Monday the second of November, classes... Will be cancelled." The whole room erupted in cheer. "Yes, yes. No doubt was that the only thing you all where listening to." chuckled Albus "There is also a trip to Hosmeade if any of you students would like to go. I sincerely hope you all have a fantastic day tomorrow and a stupendous night! And now, let the feast begin!!"

"YESSS!" yelled Ron as the food appeared right before their eyes. Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Harry laughed at him as he grabbed four chicken wings and gobbled them down. They started putting food on their plates as well... A little more gracefully than Ron of course.

"How awesome is it that we have the day off tomorrow!? THANK GOD. I was dead this morning!" said Ginny dramatically swishing her head backwards.

"I think he's just being nice. He probably knows about the alcohol too." said Harry looking at them all.

"Whatever, i just got food. I'm happy now!" smiled Ron happily. "Oh, hey look, there goes _The Bloody Baron_! We don't see him hovering about so often." screeched Ron with food still in his mouth.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look as a piece of Shepperdspie fell out of his mouth, "Yes, and there goes Helena Ravenclaw, the person he murdered."

"Hermione, he **did **kill himself because he regretted it so much." said Harry calmly.

"He still had no right to take her life." huffed Hermione.

"I thought that was _The Grey Lady_?"

"Ronald, _The Grey Lady _**IS **Helena Ravenclaw. Rowena Ravenclaws daughter? For goodness sake, haven't you read _'Hogwarts, A History?'_"

"'Cors i have. I knew that." Hermione gave him a pointed look.

"I did!"

"Sure, Ron, sure." said Harry patting him on the back.

Hermione giggled.

**[Monday 2nd November]**

_"Ciao Cara." _whispered Blaise from behind Hermione.

"Hey, you." she turned and smiled. She kissed his full lips for a whole minute and giggled at his still-pouting mouth when they parted.

He pouted again in mock-disappointment, then smiled, "How are you love?" He put his hands on her hips.

"I'm good, still a little tired.... I'm glad Dumbledore let us have this day off! I wonder why he did it..." she said, looking down and switching the volume down on her ipod.

"What's that thing you have in your ear?"

"Haha, i'm surprised you don't know what it is! It's called an Ipod... You listen to music with it..."

"But... It's just a box?"

"It's called technology baby. The muggles are very advanced in that kind of thing..." she smiled at him. "Actually, i was rather surprised i was able to create a plug with my wand, and make it work!"

"A... plug?"

"Never mind" said Hermione giggling.

"I'm going to have to start reading muggle books. And learn muggle things to keep up with you! Anyway, i wanted to ask you something... Feel free to say no of course..." said Blaise holding her hands in his nervously.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Do you... want to go to Italy with me for Christmas... and-uh meet my parents?"

"I... I... Yes... Yes! Of course!" She hugged him tightly.

"Woah. Really? I thought i would have to beg you." chuckled Blaise.

"No, this is perfect. Oh... Do you think they'll like me? I don't want to disappoint them. And Italy! Oh, I'm so excited... And best of all..."

_"Si, cara?"_

"... I'll be with you..." He practically crushed her as he pushed her against the wall and snogged her senseless.

_-------------_

"TELL me EVERYTHING! Is the Italian Stallion as good in bed as they say?" said Ginny wagging her eye brows at Hermione.

Hermione giggled at her bestfriend. "Italian Stallion? Is that what they call **MY** boyfriend?"

"No..." said Ginnny looking around then laughing.

"Of course not. Haha. It was amazing Gin... It was... like... Just perfect. Like amazingly perfect." she smiled dreamily.

"You look like your in love. Was it _**that**_ good!?"

"Haha I think i might be! And merlin, yes. It was good. And, ya know," she said swinging her hips, "he was like a mailman... He totally delivered." Winked Hermione earning a giggle from Ginny. "Oh my god. I almost forgot! He asked me to go to Italy with him for Christmas!! To meet his parents!!"

"OMG. Are you kidding!? Italy? His parents!? Merlin. That is fucking saying something. I think he likes you" she laughed.

"I'm really excited. But i need some kind of Italy wear... We should go to London and buy some new clothes... I can't go there like a hobo. I must look Italian-style elegant/fashionista. But not too sexy, of course. And for his parents... Oh my. What do you think they would want me to wear? Nothin revealing i know, but like, nun-style? Or very casual? Oh my god. I don't know what to wear!"

"CHILL. THE. FUCK. OUT. Before i chill you out! Breathe. Okay, listen to me. It will be fine. You are going to be fine. They will love you. You dress just fine. But remember, they are pureblood-rich witch kind of people... So we are going to get you some nice evening gowns, and don't forget the sexy lingerie for your beloved!"

"Fun-ny. But yes, i'm calm. Calm as bread. Right. Well, we leave the 17th of December. So we still have loads of time." She smiled, thinking about how it would be to go there and meet his parents. _How wonderful!_

*

"What is that?? I mean, I've seen something like it on Muggle Studies. But i forgot the name of it!"

"It's a laptop Ginny." said Hermione giggling.

"Oh my god! YES! You can look up any muggle information in the world, right?"

"Yep! Oh, you wouldn't believe all the wonderful things you can find! MERLIN! I almost forgot to tell you, there's this book, well theres like seven books, but it's called_ "Harold Porter", _by this author called J. K Rowling, and fuck me. It's almost identical to Harry's story! And she talks about all things magic- and shes rather accurate sometimes- It's actually kinda scary. But muggles believe it all to be fiction. Kind of ironic isn't it?!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh my. You dont suppose she knows, do you?" said Ginny slightly taken aback.

"Rowling? No way. Shes just some crazy person that started writing about a boy with a scar."

"Harry has a scar..."

"Yes, but this guy has it on his left butt cheek. Don't ask." Ginny burst out laughing and Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing too.

"Alright, alright. I get your point. So what are we doing with this lapbottom?"

"Lap**top **Gin. Haha. I just want to check on my Facebook actually."

"What, pray tell, might that be?" said Ginny confused.

"It's a social networking site."

"Ok, all i head from that was _"It's blah blah, blah, blah blah, blah." _Speak EN-GO-LISH please."

"Hahaha. It's a place in the Internet, where one puts up their info, like, about yourself and all that, then, you add friends to your list. You can put up pictures and tag yourself on them... But these pictures don't move- as it's taken with muggle cameras. And girls usually don't smile, we pout. Oh! And you can talk to people on _"Facebook chat" _it's like speaking to people instantly, but not actually being in the same room, or even country as them. AND you can comment on their profiles... Send private messages... A lot of grown up muggles use it for work actually. It's quite useful."

"But whats the point of it all? Can't you just, well i was gonna say apparate, but no, you can't do that... But you can't just walk to peoples houses?"

"Well, yes. Of course we still do that. But, its a fun way to socialize as well. Like this for example," said Hermione showing the keyboard to Ginny, "see the letters? All you have to do is press the one you want and it comes up on the screen, then, you can write messages in a quick way. It's much faster than owls are."

"Woah. Cool! Howcome wizards haven't made this shit up? We are so useless sometimes." Hermione gave a pointed look at Ginny.

"You do realize, MAGIC, is way more powerful?"

"Technically yes. But like you have... Oh what are those metal things called... Gerds. No... Gords! No wait, don't tell me... GUNS! There we go. Those things can kill you faster than any unforgivable."

"Yes, but muggle-mankind are corrupt. And therefore rely on those weapons to 'save humanity from itself' and that is compl-"

"Don't get all political on me, please! Cos when you are into a rant, you dont shut up!" she pleaded mockingly "But I still love you" she smiled sweetly. "Oh, by the way, how did you get it to work in the castle? Because i went to this shop in muggle London, i think it was called _"Harrods", _or some stupid name like that. Anyway, i asked what the coolest technology was, or what was the one thing a teenager can't live without. And they gave me this thing called an Ipod nano. I was like... 'ER, ok? So what do i do with it?' They looked at me abit funny, but the woman was nice and explained. Anyway, I tried working it out here and it doesn't work!"

"I can help you with that. I found this spell in this book-"

"I'm shocked it was in a book."

"Fine, i wont tell you."

"Nono! I'm sorry. I was only kidding! Tell me, pwetty pwease?" Ginny pouted.

"Oh alright. It's _'technologus magicus'_"

"Thank you!" Smiled Ginny. "I've been wanting to listen to that song, oh... what was it called? OH! _**"Jay Sean- Down"**_!! I freaking love it."

"Haha, that's my favorite song man. All the muggles listen to it at discos and stuff."

"Okay, so show me how this Facebook shit works."

Hermione logged on to her Facebook she had tons of notifications, no doubt from her closest friends, Talia, Lauren, Sanne and Alexandra.

"Oh!!" Hermione squealed in excitement.

"What? What!?"

"My friend Alexandra was in a pantomime, that's like a play, in her school, they filmed it and it's going to be a DVD! Plus, my ex-boyfriend Zack is in it, and he's dressed up as a girl!!"

"Zack? That Portuguese dude you were talking about? The dick?"

"That very same one."

"LEGEND. haha! Just one question. What the flip is a DVD??"

"A movie? You watch it on televisions."

"Ahah! That is one word i know! Well, of course, as i said before, my Muggle Studies homework consists on watching Television. I've been watching this Gilmore Girls thing. Not bad." said Ginny nodding her approval.

"Aww, i used to love watching that!"

*

"Oh fuck my life. It's almost 9, i have to do my patrol tonight."

"Do you have someone going with you? Cos i picked my nights, but i can come with you if you want."

"No, it's fine thank you. I have to do it with Malfoy anyway."

"Will you be okay?"

"Ginny, i am perfectly capable of protecting myself. And dontcha know? I've already kicked his ass. Twice."

"True that sister. Well, i'll be going then. See you tomorrow!! Don't get into trouble." said Ginny walking out of the room.

"I thought i was the one preventing trouble!!" she shouted after Ginny left the room.

* * *

Hermione got up, walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she added some lip-gloss and eyeliner and fluffed her curly hair. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in?" Hermione said confused.

"Hello Granger." came a familiar voice. "You don't need to make yourself beautiful for me. We are only patrolling corridors. And unless you want to join the sexscapades we are going to encounter tonight, you might aswell go in a bin bag." said Malfoy smirking.

"You are so funny, _Malfoy_. But as it happens, I'm seeing Blaise after our patrol tonight. So please, by all means flatter yourself by thinking that I'd do anything for you, but listen to me carefully, i _never_ will." said Hermione simply, leaving Draco with his mouth open. With a smug look on her face, she glided straight past Draco and out of the room. _You just got owned mate._

They walked silently, checking rooms. They found a few couples in the most indiscreet positions, and ordered them back to their dormitories.

"So, Granger. What have you been up to?"

"Are you seriously asking that question?"

"Er... Yes...?"

"Why?"

"I don't fucking know Granger, I'm trying to make fucking conversation, it's called common fucking courtesy."

"When have you ever felt the need to make conversation with _me_!?"

"Ugh. Fine you stubborn witch. We'll just stay silent and make this exciting experience even more boring."

"Now, that's a good ferret." Hermione said smirking a most Malfoy-like smirk.

"Why you-"

"Who goes there!?"

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sir." said Hermione indignantly.

"What are youse two doing outta bed!" growled Filch.

"We are patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts, Sir." said Hermione with so much pride, she almost exploded.

"You have no business wondering the corridors at night!

_"_I assure you Mr. Filch, we are perfectly entitled to be here. I am Head Boy and this fine young lady is Head Girl, we are patrolling the corridors tonight as asked by Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. You may go ask them yourself if you wish." said Draco in the most charming and formal way Hermione had ever seen Draco talk to... Well... _Anyone_.

"I don't believe ya! Lying the lot of ya! You always do! You and your youth! Foolishness! Oh how I miss the old punishments. I'd have you down in the dungeons hanging by your thumbs! ... God i miss the screaming. And you'd be there now for the trouble you're causing!"

"Mr. Filch, we aren't doing anything?" said Hermione confused.

"Go in front of me! So i can see ya both. Walk towards Professor McGonagalls room. And don't try any funny business, I'm right behind you, and so is Mrs. Norris! She ain't gonna be happy to see youse two out of bed so late! Indeed she wont!"

"Mr Filch, i implore you to see reason, we **ARE** Head Boy and Girl. We are patrolling tonight- You saw us at dinner, we were awarded 250 points each?!! Wen't lying!" Said Hermione desperately. _You daft fool!_

"Right, and I'm the minister of magics wife. It's always the same tale. Don't you think old Filchie can't see what you're up to!"

"Well you obviously cant." mumbled Malfoy.

"What was that boy?!"

"Nothing, Sir."

"Come on Mrs. Norris. Let's take these two troublemakers to Minerva, maybe she'll punish 'em abit for us."

Hermione huffed in defeat and Draco couldn't help but laugh. Filch walked them to McGonagalls room. When they got there he knocked on her door prefuesly, intensifying his strength with each knock.

"Argus?" McGonagall opened the door bewildered, she looked around and saw Hermione and Draco behind Filch. "What on earth? What is the problem here Argus?"

"These two have been wandering the halls after-hours Miss!"

"Well, yes... It's their job..."

"Wot?"

"They are in charge of patrolling the corridors tonight, honestly Argus! Though your intentions are honorable, there is no need to bring every mischiefus person to my office, but these two are not-"

"Punish em i will-"

"Dear Heavens! No, you shall not punish any students! Unless i give the authority of course. Now, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, go back to patrolling the corridors. Good night."

"But I-"

**"Good Night."** McGonagall glared at the old man.

"Thank you professor." said Hermione gracefully before Minerva shut the door. Hermione turned her smug face towards Filch and started walking away with Draco behind her. When they were a safe distance away they started uncontrollable giggling.

"That old man is a bloody nutter." Giggled Draco.

"What you just said Malfoy, might be the only thing you and i have ever agreed on."

* * *

**Are we liking it Chicklets? :) **

**Hope so! It IS longer than the last one. SO WOO. Sorry i know nothing SUPER interesting happened. But like, i didn't really feel it, ya know? **

**Anywhooo, next chapter shall have HERMIONE GOING TO ITALLY WITH sexy- hot-lovely-fuckable Blaise ;) **

**Oh yeah, btw im making him Italian. He's still dark, and with green eyes, but he is italiaaannn baby!! Gotta love italians. GRR. I'm rather excited! But as i said earlier dumplings, the nxt chappie shall have to wait :( (If i can, when I'm in Norway- ill write abit, maybe i can get it for you a little earlier!) **

**--- Yes, this is how much i love you. haha---**

**SORRY FOR THE LATENESS again :/**

**LOvE yOu AlL. **

**R&R if you please. And if there is any questions, im happy to answer. And i will try and answer to all of you reviewerss:)**

**Sank you. And good night! WELL its not night yet.. but it could be where you are.. so.. Meh. haha**

**Ciaoo biatches! xxxxx **

**OOOHH! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR (L)**

**Isabella:)**


	10. Chapter 10 Bad Dreams & Good friends

**How much do i love you people? [----------------------------------------------------------------------------] **_**This**_** much!**

**Bit more... maybe. ;) **

**I decided id write abit more... its kinda short, but i hoppaa you laaikee it! Again nothing TOO interesting in this chapter. Sorry i hopee it isnt getting boring! But next chapter will be fun and LONG. :D**

**And hope your Christmas and New year was full of AWESOMENESS. :)**

**I dont own anything obviously, all to J.K.R blahdi blahdi blah! {Must i really say it everytime?} hahah**

**But I could totally own this...**

**No i couldnt....**

**But if i did, id be rich.... And buy alot of crap.** :D

**Okay sorry- read on :)**

* * *

**Bad Dreams and Good friends.**

_Youuuu, change your mind,_

_Like a girl, changes clothes._

_Yeah you, PMS, like a bitch._

_I would know._

_Cause you're HOT and your COLD,_

_You're yes then your no,_

_You're in then you're out,_

_You're up and you're down._

_You dont really want to st-_

"Unghh" Hermione groaned as she switched her alarm clock off. _Why does breakfast start at eight forty-fucking-five? Why?_

She got up unwillingly and jumped in the shower. When she got out she dried her hair and decided to straighten it. When she straightened it, her hair was even longer than usual, it was past the middle of her back- the fact pleased her as Blaise loves long hair. She applied makeup; the usual, **Maxfactor** foundation, **Clinique** blusher, **Maxfactor** mascara, **Lancôme**eyeliner and a Bobby Brown dark brown eyeshadow. She wanted to make a little bit of an effort today. Hermione went into her room and put on her uniform; grey skirt 5 cm above the knee (not in a slutty way though), long socks just under her knee, white shirt, Gryffindor tie and jumper, and her robes. This year her shoes were different, in summer, she watched this movie "_Wild Child_" and **ADORED** the high heels Emma Roberts wore, so she summoned a pair just like them. She checked the rule book to see if they were allowed, and to her delight, they were. She put on her four and a half inch shiny black heels and looked herself over in her big mirror. She had forgotten all about the heels and now, she was gonna wear 'em all the time!

_Damn... not bad Granger.._ _Should probably get Ginny a pair before she cuts me up and eats me..._She giggled slightly as she thought of Blaise's reaction to her look- this made her hurry a little more._ What can i say? I get excited when my big boy is around. ;)_

Hermione walked passed Draco's room. She heard faint moans from the room. It sounded like someone was in pain...

_"No! I wont do it! You can't make me! Please, stop. No, please! No!! I don't want the mark! Anything but that. Father, please. Stop! Leave her alone! Hermione!" _Draco was tossing and turning, he was covered in sweat. He was having a nightmare. Hermione stood at the door for a second, _did he just say my name? _He started mumbling and a single tear escaped his closed eyes. Hermione couldn't bare the sight of it. Her gut told her to leave but her heart wouldn't tolerate it. And as always, the heart always wins.

"Draco... Draco..." she said softly shaking his arm slightly. She sat on his huge bed softly to not wake him too abruptly and freak him out. She noted the mark on his right arm... The one that would be branded there forever... She cringed slightly at the memories of those dark times...

The sheets on his bed where green silk, with a large black snake in the middle of the duvet and silver along the edges. The floors where of black marble, the architecture modern and the surfaces where all smooth and cold. The colours where; Black, Green and Silver. It was pleasantly warm in the room... The duvet must have slided off him at some point in the night as Draco was only in his boxers. She smiled slightly as she saw they were also black silk, with the initials _"__**D.M**__" _on them. Her gaze lingered slightly on his boxers and she mentally slapped herself for being so invasive. _What is wrong with you woman!?! Bloody hormonal teenager_...

She took the time to stare at his long eye lashes... She shook him again to wake him as he was whispering incomprehensible words. His eyelashes fluttered softly against his chiseled cheekbones... And then he was staring at the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. His eyes widened- he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand to make sure he wasn't just dreaming. He looked so much like a child, Hermione could not believe how different he was when he didn't have that constant smirk, plastered on his handsome face.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" He was shocked to see her in his room. Hermione- in his room. His room with Hermione in it. Only he and Hermione in **HIS **room.

He had a killing headache. That dream would keep haunting him no matter what he did or how he tried to forget it... He could **never** forget it.

"I heard you... You were... talking in your sleep... I think you were having a bad dream... Are you okay?" She said, obvious concern in her voice. He looked at her, she looked utterly stunning but her face had a sad look as she looked down on his pillow. He sat up and took her hand softly then squeezed it so she would look at him. She gasped but didn't pull back, instead, she looked up into his now piercing blue eyes. He stared back and a tear escaped his beautiful eyes once more. Hermione took her other hand and wiped it away...

"Hermione..." he said softly. Slightly embarrased that he was crying infront of her.

"Hmm?"

"I... I'm just not used to this... No one has ever been this nice to me before... Thank you..." he is not used to being this nice either... But something about Hermione made him want to be.

She smiled a heartbreaking smile. "That's okay Draco..." She stood up slowly, " Are you alright now, though?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..."

"You can tell me about it you know..." she looked down and shuffled her feet.

"I know I can..." he said, with a far off look on his face.

When he did not make an attempt to speak anymore she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek slowly.

"It's gonna be okay..." she whispered in his ear. With that she left the room, her smell lingering on Draco as he processed what just happened.

* * *

Hermione was walking towards the dining hall for breakfast when an arm suddenly grabbed her and dragged her into a corner. She tried getting away but it was near to impossible.

"Shh! Hermione, its okay. It's only me!"

"Honestly Ronald! You can't just go around grabbing people like that! You scared the shit out of me!" she glared at him.

"Sorry, but i **have **to do this."

"Do wha-" he crushed her against the wall and kissed her. He invaded her mouth by sticking his tongue in it and riggling it around furioulsy. All the while Hermione was there trying to push him off trying to get out of his embrace. He was too strong for her and he moaned against her mouth as he leaned in with his body. _What the fuck? Does he think im encouraging him? _She was trapped between his arms... So she did the only thing any girl would do in this kind of situation...

_You asked for it..._ She lifted her knee and plunged it **hard **inbetween his legs. He had a blank look on his face and turned purple as he placed both his hands on his pain-filled member and thumped to the ground.

"Don't **EVER** do that again. And if you do, I will make sure you can never **EVER** have children, am i clear?" Hermione said sternly as she glared at him with disgust.

"Herm-" But her heels where clicking ferociously away as she walked off . He lay there in pain...

_She was totally kissing me back._

* * *

"Where were you _bellisima_? We have class in two minutes." said the gorgeous Blaise sitting in the dining hall waiting for Hermione.

"Oh, I, well, I was walking... And i tripped." She saw his face quickly turn into one of concern, "Nono, honey I'm fine. Don't worry." she sat closely next to him.

"Hmm, are you sure?"

"Yes, seriously, don't worry love." he out an arm around her waist.

"_Si cara_, but i do worry. Your clumsiness is one thing, but the look on every guys face when they see you in those _'fuck-me' _heels causes me to worry abit. It pisses me off that these idiots don't seem to recognise the fact that, you my dear girl, are **mine**." he said with a hungry look.

"Hmm... I love it when you get possessive, have i ever told you i find it incredibly sexy?" she giggled as he smiled and kissed her cheek and moved his lips to her ear.

"Well my sexy Gryffindor... I could get a lot more possesive somewhere else..." He breathed out and Hermione got goosebumps all over her arms and legs. "But for now _principessa_, we must get to class." he smirked at the look on her face as he got up. She was blushing uncontrollably and was glaring at him. "Come on _bella_, I'll walk you to class. Or are you hungry?"

"You are such a cheat. Don't think i won't make you pay for that."

"Hmm... I can't wait." He winked at her.

* * *

" HE DID WHAT?!"

"Shhh!! Calm down Ginny! And not so loud! I kicked him in the balls, i think he got the message." Hermione told Ginny calmly. They were sitting in Herbology class but Professor Sprout was too busy with her psychotic '_devil's snare'_ to notice Ginny's indiscretion..

"But he- And He- I'm going to- UGH." Ginny was having a fit.

"I know. He was being stupid. Now will you calm the fuck down before you get a stroke? It's fine." she said, thankfull that neither Harry or Ron had the same class as her today.

"It is absolutely NOT fine. How dare he? He bloody knows your with the Italian Stallion, who the hell does he think he is? OH wait until i tell Harry! My stupid brother is gonna get his fuc-"

"NO! Don't you dare tell Harry! It is **FINE**. I swear- he only kissed me. And i kicked him. Thats it. Voila. The end. Now drop it, will you please?"

"Fine..."

"I'm not going to hear the end of this am i?"

"Nope." she smiled devilishly.

"Alright then... But i have to tell you about Draco..."

"Oh? Do tell, do tell."

"Well you see he was..." And she described the events of the morning. Needless to say our Ginny was shocked, and felt horrible for "Hot-Blondie" as she called him. She thought about Dracos father, _the dick_.

-

"Hermione... I have a confession to make..." said Ginny as she was planting a baby _Mandrate_. Or what she calls Possesed Tree Deamons. _They **do** bite- it's like having mini exorcists in herbolody class,_ is her explanation for the name.

"Yes? Do go on..." she said looking confused, putting down her 'P.T.D'.

"You know how i told you my first time was with Harry?"

"Yeah..."

"I lied."

"Ok... Then... uh, who was it?"

"Oh don't kill me..."

"I won't. Go on."

"Dean..."

"WHAT!?"

"You promised you'd be relaxed!"

"When!!??!"

"Fourth year..."

"Oh Ginny... He was such a dick..."

"I know, but i thought i loved him... And he told me he adored me... I was young... Confused... Stupid i suppose. All the cliche crap you hear when girls loose their virginty and it all gets fucked afterwards. But Harry doesn't know though... You can tell him if you want to... I'm not sure if i mind him getting so pissed off he dumps me."'

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused again.

"I don't think i want to be with him..."

"Oh..." This took Hermione by surprise... "Do you like someone else or something?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh my god, who!?"

"Someone in Slytherin..."

"Oh... Right... well.. er... who?"

"GIRLS, quiet." Proffesor Sprout hissed. "As i was saying, the mandrates..." she continued, slightly irritated because no one was listening to her.

"Vincent Crabbe." whispered Ginny.

"Hahahhahaha! Thats funny." Hermione burst out in laughter, earning a glare from Sprout.

"Uh... Herms... I'm not kidding..." said Ginny, frowning a little.

"You're not...?" Hermione looked at her friend for any type of sign that she was joking. To her dismay she found nothing. "You're not..."

"I don't know why.... He's just so tall... So big... I think I'd feel safe being with him...."

"But... He's an idiot..."

"Okay, so I'll admit he isn't the brains of the school... But i don't mind... He's cute when he does that 'Uhhhhhhh' thing and can't articulate properly... He's got this Big Dumb charm about him..."

"Ginny, I'm really trying to figure out if your joking or not. This isn't funny."

"I'm not joking. I swear down. I really do like him. I've been talking to him alot, and he likes me too..."

"Well i... Um... Honey, i really dont know what to say..." The wizards bell went.

"That's okay. I'm gonna go break up with Harry... Wish me luck. I see him eyeing Cho every now and then, so i think he'll be fine with it though."

"Hm... Okay... I guess I'll see you later...."

"Don't worry, i know how your reacting, i was the same actually, i didn't fully understand... But when you know, you just know... You know?"

"Mmm. I know." she said... not fully meaning it.

"See you later Herms" she kissed her on the cheek and walked off towards Gryffinfor tower where a certain boy with a scar sat studying. Hermione was the last to leave. Still baffled about what her best friend just told her.

_Okay, Crabbe? Fat Grabbe? Stupid Crabbe? Processing... Alright, I am not one to judge, and i tried being nice to that big jerk, and he was HORRIBLE to me. I have a right not to like this... Or him. But Ginny must be serious... Merlin knows that what she wants, she gets. No point trying to tell her otherwise._

"Hey" she heard a familiar voice and turned to see the person it belonged to.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, you?... Thank you for this morning by the way..." he looked around slightly...

"You already said that..." She said smiling.

"I did, didn't i...." he laughed nervously.

"Sooo... What are you doing for Christmas Draco?" she said as they walked outside towards the castle. _Might as well converse with the boy..._

"Oh... Just going back to the Manor i suppose... My mother is in Paris with her new boyfriend... So I'm not sure what I'm doing..."

"Your alone? At Christmas?" she said with a sad tone.

"Hmm.. Yep... Since my father... Anyway, yeah, i am. But the house elves are there... And it's sorta fun to be with them you know..." her face lit up... _He really has changed..._ "What are you doing?"

"Oh, i... Well, I'm going away... My parents are gone... So I'm going to Italy..." his face automatically fell, but he tried putting on a convincing interested face. Didn't really work.

"With Blaise i presume?" his voice was overly calm.

"Um... Yes..."

"You'll have fun. I've been there millions of times with his family. They're gonna love you."

"I hope so..." she said with a small smile.

"They will, I'm sure of it."

They got up to their common room. Draco mumbled the password and he let Hermione enter before him. She plopped down on the couch and saw a note on the table with her name at the front.

_Hermione, _

_Meet me in the room of requirements at 9 o'clock?_

_I have to talk to you about something._

_Ti amo, _

_Blaise._

She frowned slightly at his formality but smiled when she read the words "_Ti amo_". she folded the note and put it in her bag. She was trying to learn Italian so she could communicate with Blaise's family better. She was getting good at it.

"From Blaise?" asked Draco grudgingly.

"Um... Yeah..."

"Of course it is..." he mumbled low enough for Hermione not to hear. He smiled at her half-heartedly and went upstairs to his room.

It was only four. So she decided she'd do her homework.

Dinner passed by quickly and uneventfully.

It was 8:45 and she was up in her room. She put on some muggle clothes and re-applied her makeup. She walked down to find the room of requirement. When she found it, she said,

"I need the room in which Blaise Zabini is currently in, please." Although it was only a room, it never hurt to be polite. A door appeared and she entered, seeing Blaise sitting on a lovely beige couch.

"Hey love." he said as he stood up. He walked towards her and kissed her for a full minute.

"Hey you." She smiled. He took her hand and walked them to the sofa.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" asked Hermione slightly nervous. She didn't know why though.

"It's about Italy..." Hermione feared that he was cancelling, she couldn't go to the Burrow, HOW awkward would THAT be? First the issue with Ron, and then Ginny and Harry being broken up? Molly trying to be polite and make it less awkward, but in that attempt only making it worse?

_Oh sweet Jesus_.

He saw her face fall and quickly said " Nono, baby, nothings wrong. Just a slight change." She relaxed a bit.

"Oh, okay. Good! So whats the change then?" she smiled. At least she was going to be with him in Italy for Christmas. Nothing could ruin it.

"Someone else is coming with us... He hasn't got a place to go this Christmas... I had to... I'm sorry... It was my mothers idea... I have to tell him tonight..."

" Who are you tal-" and then it hit her... _"Malfoy?"_

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM! haha Sorry, i know its short, but your lucky you even got anything!!! haha Hope you likedd itt!**

**I think i left what you people call a... Cliffy? haha Cliffhanger.. Whatever, Tomato Tomata. **

**But did it leave you wanting more? Where you really surprised? If you werent, just say you where to make me feel better :)**

**My exams are up, but i still wrote this. I was slightly bored, AND I havent studied. Meh, none of us have. haha But its bad... mocks (GCSE mochs) are important. haha nah ive studied abit.. but ive beenn buussyy you know! Do they expect us to study in our CHRISTMAS holiday? I think NOT.**

***Dramatic voice***

**How will this go? Hermione, Blaise AND Draco in Italy together? Find out in the next chapter! :O**

**Oh how i love drama. Not in real life though. That sucks. hahah Oh whatcha think of the Crabbe situation? Okay, i know, not realistic, but come on.. it IS fan FICTION. haha No, but seriously, i thought the story was getting to cliche. And ive read quite a few that are Harold and Ginerva. Including the original... Hm.. haha Still, Crabbe. He's awesome. haha**

**I loveee you all so much= that is why this shit is up! ( i know, my kindness reaches new limits.)**

**I was thinking, to get more reviews, how about... 5 reviews and then i update? :) With this next one being a slight exception but i promise ill do it as soon as possible.**

**Os Quiero mucho!! ( i love you alot)- in Espanish ;)**

**Ciao chicklets and.. er.. cocklets? haha do guys even read this? Actually i did read a F.F that was written by a dude... Dont remember the name though... looollness :D fuck i talk alot, one more thing, i know i said it would be Italy in this chapter, but i wanna make it good, not rushed and gay. Soooo! You will have to wait:)**

**xxx**

**Bellzzz**


	11. Chapter 11 La Bella Italia

**You should shoot me... Like.. Now. I know. GOD how i know. Its been like a million years, not that im expecting people to obsess over this, im just saying i'd be pretty annoyed too haha But im totally making up for it! **

**Longest chapter known to man. I hope you dont get bored! There's a little surprise in there for you. Mature audiences only. Ha. Young ones, you should learn anyway. It's educational ;) haha! What a good influence i am =] Check my page and see my age! *Rhyme!:O**

**I love u all dearly, and so again my sincerest DEEPEST sincerest apologies for this LATE mofo:( This will be the last chapter for a little while, and im sorry about doing this to you AGAIN, but GCSEs are slightly more important :'(**

**OMG, just this RANDOM mothereffing thing, they mentioned FANFICTION in GLEE. Woo! Oh how i loled. Its like the fourth episode or something, and one of thems like "I spend all my time writting my Desperate Housewives fanfiction." FUNNY AT THE TIME PEOPLE. **

**J.K.R owns everything, baddabingbaddaboom, yada yada yada, we know all of this.**

**Again, excuse my blabbing on, here you go, enjoy**!

* * *

_**Recap for my freak show babies**__** :)**_

_"Someone else is coming with us... He hasn't got a place to go this Christmas... I had to... I'm sorry... It was my mothers idea... I have to tell him tonight..."_

_" Who are you tal-" and then it hit her... "Malfoy?"_

* * *

_**Chapter 11- La bella italia**_

_"Girl you wanna come to my hotel, baby I will leave you my room key._  
_I'm feelin' the way you carry yourself girl._  
_And I wanna get with you 'cuz you's a cutie._

_So if you wanna come to my hotel, all you gotta do is holler at me._  
_'Cuz we're having an after party, checkin' out 6 in the morni-"_

"Ughh." Malfoy sat up slowly and took off the spell on his wand. He made it so that it would play muggle music to wake his lazy ass up. He turned around and looked at the date in his moving calendar, the picture showed a snowy cottage with smoke coming out of its chimney hole. He smirked like a bitch.

17th of December... _Operation take-Hermione-away-from-your-bestfriend-feeling-bad-about-it-but-then-telling-yourself-it's-totally-worth-it-in-the-end_-then-possibly-getting-the-shit-kicked-out-of-you-but-still-thinking-its-worth-it or for short:

**T.H.A.F.Y.B.F.B.A.I.B.T.T.Y.I.T.W.I.I.T.E.T.P.G.T.S.K.O.O.Y.B.S.T.I.W.I **is in MOTION. But he needed a game plan. Hermione **WILL** be his. Just a tiny question of how. He just needed to test out different tactics. _She gets jealous easily, so i should play on that... or another way of getting a chick to like you... Be mean as hell to her. She'll be so confused as to why you don't like her, that she'll like you. Weird ass relationship physics. She will come running to you. It has always worked. Or just entice her with your maddeningly outrageous skills. Come on, did they call me Prince of Slytherin for nothing? Sex God of the century? This is a piece of cake. I think..._

"Are you kidding me? What the** fuck**? That S.O.B is ruining everything for you ! I JUST-" there was a fuming readhead pacing in front of a bewildered Hermione Granger...

"GINNY, i say this with love, CHILL. THE. **FUCK**. OUT. Christ. I thought you were going to have some sort of epileptic fit. Sweet baby merlin will you please remember to breathe? I was this close to CPRing your ass. Now, onto my EXPLAINING as to why this most unfortunate event is happening: Blaise's mother had to do it for Malfoy, he's going through a tough time... I know, it seems like a hopeless situation, but come on, maybe it will be fun..." Hermione said trying to convince Ginny... Or convince herself.

"YEAH, MAYBE YOU COULD HAVE A THREESOME AND EVERYTHING WOULD BE DING, DONG, FUCKING DANDY."

" Ginny you are such a perv, you know that?" Laughed Hermione

"Since you are incapable of being one, i feel it is my duty as your bestfriend to do it for you. Now, on to more serious things, how the hell does the Italian Stallion feel about this!" asked Ginny.

"He was so upset, you should of seen him. He really didn't want to... But he felt bad, and so did I... I mean come on... Drake's mother is off with some Spanish man-hoe, and his father... Well, you know. And it's Christmas, where is your damn Christmas cheer? And the whole charity, love making, free thinking, non-selfish shit that everyone seems to think **comes **with Christmas?"

"_Drake?"_ stated Ginny staring at Hermione with knowing eyes.

"What? That's all you heard from my whole rant?"

"Possibly... Nono, i heard you. But damn... Awkward much? How is this going to work? You aren't going to kiss him again are you? Or shag him, right?"

"No! Nothing like that is going to happen. I dont like him that way, you sick fuck."

"Hmm. Yes, well, i AM the Goddess of Sex, so i thought, you know... Your sex life, should be made a little more interesting. I kid you not my friend, sex can be... _Wild_. Seriously, will it be so awfully terrible having both Blaise and Draco... Fuck you senseless like there's no tomorrow?... At the same time? Merlin knows i would. Oh yeah... Getting a visual... And it's goooooooooood...!" laughed Ginny.

"Ginerva Weasley! You dirty minx! You kiss your mother with those lips? How can you even think that! You perverted fuck. I am NOT having a threesome. Even if they are both hot as hell i will not sleep with both of them! Much less at the same time!"

"Did you just admit you think Draco is hot as hell?"

"What?" she was taken aback. "I... Er... Did i say that? No... Only Blaise... Draco is pale... No... he's tanned... Why is he so damn tanned? Its fucking winter. And HOW is his hair that soft? Seriously. And what is up with his stupid eyes? They change colour all the time. Its like, one day they are light grey and then the other they are as blue as the skies, and then, when he gets turned on they go-" Hermione completely stopped where she was. _Oh shit_.

"Strange how you notice so much about him... Oh, he changes colour eyes when he's turned on? And you know this for a fact do you? And you know how his hair feels? Hmm... Interesting... Very interesting..." Ginny smirked a smirk that could rival Malfoys.

"No... I didnt say that..."

"Herms, don't fuck with me please, i am just too smart for you." she held up a hand before Hermione could retaliate. "At least in this, before you start throwing your academic capability in my face. You like him don't you? I can sense it... Having sex with Vince makes me very intelligent. I feel almost dizy sometimes. Yes, i have done him. And plus, i know everything there is to know about er... knowing things."

"No I don't..." she said, not fully believing it. "And yes yes, you are very knowledgeable. Hmm... I can see how doing that is nauseating..." laughed Hermione as Ginny sent her a death glare. "Hey, i haven't asked, how's it hangin' with Crabs? He hasn't given you his name yet, has he?" Hermione laughed again. "I joke, i joke. Don't hurt me..." she flinched away before Ginny hit her.

"VINCENT. Is fine, thank you. We're having a ball... And i did NOT mean nauseating- dizzy, as in, light headed... In that kind of, my head is in the clouds way. Oh, you know how people say that hes _huge_ and dumb? Well both, are unbelievably...True." Ginny winked.

"Oh. God. I just... You just... Image... Scorching my brain... Burned all coherent words... Life... Me... Death." She said falling to the floor playing dead.

"Get up asshole." she kicked Hermione lying on the floor. "Haha. It was not bad, that's all im saying."

"Ginny, PLEASE, please. Just... Please." Hermione said getting up from the floor. "You ask me to give you details of MY sex life, i do. Now im asking you NOT to, so please dont."

"Hey, im offended. His leopard print thong is a real turn on." Hermione looked at Ginny's completely serious expression and looked on in horror. She kept walking straight forward without saying a word. She turned to say something when she saw a very red Ginny Weasley.

"Oh," laugh "My," laugh "God. That may be the single funniest face you have ever pulled."

"You horrible, **horrible** person." said Hermione mortified.

"You loved it though."

"No... I really didn't."

"Haha! Well, you **could **have loved it, that's what counts."

"What?"

Hermione and Blaise where in the Heads common room. As they got prepared to apparate Hermione suddenly felt the urge to sing "_**VOOLLAAREEE, OOO OOO**_!" but decided that it was too corny and Blaise might **possibly** run away from her. I said possibly.

"We are having dinner with them tonight, don't worry, they'll love you. You can stay in my room..." he winked at her, "But sadly, i do not think my mother would approve..." he saw he face fall slightly, then laughed and said, "However, I'll be in the room right next to yours and there's no law saying i can't sneak in, in the middle of the night..." said Blaise winking at her. Leaning closer to her. She smiled a sexy smile and said,

"Well, i definitely cannot wait for that..." she kissed his neck and his jaw until she finally kissed his full lips lustfully. He grabbed the back of her neck to deepen the kiss and she obliged gladly melting into his embrace.

Hermione felt the squeezing pain as they apparated an hour later and landed outside a beautiful house. She felt the warm air hit her as the change in temperature was considerably noticeable, the sun was shining in all it's glory and the house she saw before her shocked her to within an inch of her life. What was Hermione thinking, House is much too little of a word... Mansion, castle, whatever fits best. It was the biggest house she had ever seen, except for the Malfoys, but who cares about them? This house looked old, and Hermione adored it. She looked a the absolutely ENORMOUS double doors and their handles, two angels had their hands out and were supposedly the knockers. Hermione was awestruck and almost druelled all over Blaise.

"Hermione, are you okay?" said Blaise chuckling under his breath.

"I... I... You... Your house... Its... Wow."

"Yeah... Bit O.T.T... but what can i say, my parents have impeccable taste..." He chuckled as he saw her widen her eyes at the steps leading into the house.

"A bit O.T.T?" she laughed, "Not even that Blaise... It's stunning... I love it. When was it built?"

"Hmm... About 1632, it's really old... It's been in the Zabini name for hundreds of years... My grandfather wanted to sell it, but my father freaked and told him he would buy it... I'm inheriting this house actually... When I'm 19, so it will technically belongs to me. But of course, my parents will probably still live here... And my sister will get the house in Greece, so it will be fair." He smiled.

"Blaise, thats amazing. Aren't you going to live here too though?" she asked, curious.

"Nah... Well, not until I'm older anyway. I want to see the world before i settle down here... as cliche as it sounds."

"That doesn't sound too cliche, it sounds wonderful."

"Hmm... Not as wonderfull as you..." he kissed her cheek. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes i do, thank you baby. Oh! You haven't told me what your parents names are!" said Hermione horrified to have forgotten something so important, much less remember minutes before she was to meet them! Draco was coming a few minutes after they were. So they were alone and Hermione could freak all she wanted to. _Not that i wouldn't do that in front of him anyway._

Blaise chuckled, "Relax _cara_, i will tell you now. My father's name is Giovani Vittorio Zabini and my mother is called Sereana Loreanne Zabini."

She breathed a sigh of relief, then she smiled, "Gotta love Italian names" she winked. "You know my middle name is Italian..." she said proudly.

"Yes, i know my love..." he took a step closer and leaned down as if he was going to kiss her, she closed her eyes awaiting the kiss, he then chuckled under his breath once more and inches from her face he said, "Come on _bella_, it's time to meet my parents."

"You are so go-"

The door opened suddenly. "_Ciao! Ahh, mio figlio è tornato finalmente_!" (_Hello! Ahh, my son has finally returned!) _screeched Blaise's mother hugging her son tightly. Hermione gaped at his mother. _Could you GET more stunning? This chick has MILF written all over her. Hermione- you are such a guy. Whatever, it's true! This bitch is hot! The woman did not look a day over twenty._ Sereana seemed to have forgotten herself and quickly straightened her back and said, "Oh, i am so sorry... How rude of me!" she laughed loudly and gave Hermione a kiss on each cheek and smiled happily at her. She had a slight accent, but otherwise she was fairly fluent. "You must be the famous Hermione Granger."

"I wouldn't say famous... But Hermione yes, how do you do?"

"Modest and polite! You are a dream _mi amore_!" Sereana said enthusiastically, hugging her once more. Hermione beamed.

"Thank you so much for letting me come here for Christmas, I do hope im not imposing..."

"Non-sense! You are welcome here ANY time you want! Even without my darling son, you and i can go shopping and have an incredible time!" she smiled. Hermione smiled even more enthusiastically.

"Mrs. Zabini your home is ama-" she said as they entered the massive home.

"My darling girl, call me Sereana. Mrs. Zabini is my mother in-law! And god forbid i would like to be anything like her... Ooops! Me and my big mouth, _prego di scusarmi_! Don't tell my husband i said that!" she laughed loudly. Sereana looked behind Hermione and grinned like a madman_._

_"Draco! Bello! como stai? Ho fatto molto meno_ _amore! E 'stato un tempo che non siete stati qui!"(Draco! How are you? I haven't seen you for so long, its been a while since you last came here!) __**(translation) **_She pounced on Draco and kissed both of his cheeks, then hugged him tightly.

_"Sì Sereana, mi dispiace. Sono stato molto occupato con la familia. Appena il tempo per me, le scuse!" (Yes, Sereana, I'm sorry. I have been busy with my family. I hardly have time for myself, i apologize!" _Retorted Draco, hugging his second mother back. _Malfoy speaks Italian? What? _Hermione thought to herself.

_"_Eherm_."_coughed Blaise. "Less Italian, more English _per favore_?"

"Oh im sorry mi _amore_, i get carried away. So much excitement in one day you know! My two favorite boys are here, and now this stunning young lady! I have difficulties catching my breath!"

"It's fine, honestly. Thank you so much for letting me stay here Sereana. Blaise honey, I need to learn anyway." Laughed Hermione. Blaise smiled slightly and put an arm around her. Draco sent a death glare to his arm but quickly composed himself.

"_Dio mio_! Come in, come in! Apologies for being so slow! How was your apparition? Everyone have their body parts?" laughed Sereana. This actually alarmed the three teenagers infront of her, they all started searching their bodies frantically and were pleased to find everything was in the usual place. The boys both grabbed their crotches at the same time and were relieved to find their "mini-Me's" still there. "Your _padre_ is at work in the Ministry Blaise, but he sends his regards and will join us for dinner tonight!" She smiled a huge smile. This woman had WAY to much energy. Hermione turned around and looked up at the staircase. She saw a pair of legs that made her want to die.

"_Ciao, fratello._" (_Hello, brother_) Coming down the stairs, a beautiful, tanned brunette with legs up to her chin and wearing the shortest mother effing skirt anyone had ever seen glided gracefully down the staircase. She had a pink strapless top and Hermione envied the collarbone that was so visible on this beauty. Her hair was thick, straight and luscious, cut in beautiful layers that literally reached her hips. The slight honey coloured highlights she had done where amazing and looked so natural Hermione glared at the poor pieces of lifeless hair. And as if it was needed, her long legs and BEAUTIFUL yes, **beautiful **and perfectly pedicured feet had gorgeous Manolo strap heels that made her look so damn hot, Hermione wanted to jump off a cliff.

_"Ah, Draco, como stai?" _She went over and gave him two kisses on his cheeks but lingered on the second for a while, "Good to see you_ again" _she whispered seductively in his ear. She then smiled a dark and sensual smile at Draco. He shuddered involuntarily but smiled as she parted._ Okay, that is one FINE piece of ass. Good lay too... What? Of course I did her. Slytherin Sex God, hello? _He nodded as a hello and smiled slightly."Aah, brother!" she said with way too much enthusiasm and a very strong italian accent embracing him in a hug, he hugged her back and smiled showing all of his perfectly white teeth. _No way are you jelaous Hermione, it's his damn sister._

_Yeah... So?_

"Darling, don't be rude to our guest of honour!" Sereana hissed at her daughter, yet still smiling. How does she do that?

"Oh, where are manners? Hermi-o-nini, no? I sorry i don't speak English very good, but i sure we can be great friends, _si_?" smiled Blaise's sister "_Mio nome_, _ah, eh_, my name is Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi. You are the girl that has stolen my poor brothers 'eart, yes?"

Hermione put on a forced smile and said_, "_Yes, i am. Hermione, pleasure to meet you." _Liar. _She put out a hand waiting for her to shake it.

"You tuu." Gabi said warmly giving her a hug and two kisses on her cheeks._Fuck, shes friendly, too? You should kill yourself now. This bitch is like a mix of Eva Longoria, Cheryl Cole, Megan Fox, Angelina Jolie and Jessica Alba. That is just **NOT** fair._

_"_What are you doing here Gabriella? I didn't think you where coming home this Christmas!"

"Well, when i hear my dear brother come, what could i do? I see you not since summer! Plus Bauxbautons was getting so boring, these french people bore me." she laughed. _And certamente (_certainly_), __**my favorite blond **__is here_ _too_, Gabriella thought with an evil smile. "Drakey, you are very quiet today, cat got your tongue?" _How can she sound sexy AND say something so absolutely ridiculous? "Drakey".. Hermione sneered in her head. Pathetic. If i would have said that, i would have sounded like a right prat. Pureblood Bitch, he hates that name anyway._

"No _bellisima_, i just have alot on my mind..." said Draco looking out of the window with a far off look on his face.

"Shall i show everyone to their rooms?" asked Blaise's mother.

"Not yet mother, i'm just going to show Hermione the rest of the house first, is that okay with you, sweetheart?" asked Blaise warmly.

"Of course it is, love." Hermione answered with love in her eyes. Draco couldn't help but cringe at the pet-names they had for each other.

" I will show you to your rooms later then! _Amore_, keep Draco company, i don't want him bored in our house!" smiled Sereana.

"Nothing would give me more _pleasure_." Gabriella said cheekily. Hermione snorted and everyone turned to look at her.

"Allergies..." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"You should be getting thing for that then..." mumbled Gabriella, glaring at her slightly. Draco couldn't help but laugh a little. Blaise was too busy with his mother to notice.

**Dinnertime**

"So... You are a muggleborn, yes? I hear you are the best student at Hogwarts!" said Sereana smiling.

Blaise put his hand on Hermione's thigh and started drawing mindless circles around it... Then he moved slowly to the inside of her thigh trailing his fingers up and coming dangerously close to where she wanted him... Blaise's mother was waiting for an answer so he squeezed her upper thigh for her to talk. Her answer came out as a long breath, "Yes, my father was a wizard, so i got it from him." she laughed nervously.

"And what do your parents do?" Blaise stopped touching Hermione and glared at his father.

"I...well... They..." she was close to tears at the mention of her parents.

"_Padre! T__i ho parlato dei suoi genitori, perché diavolo ti tirarlo su_?" he hissed. _(Father! I told you about her parents, why the hell do you bring it up?)_

"Oh... Yes, apologies _cara_. I forget." he said, but he showed no remorse. Draco was fuming. He glared at Mr. Zabini and was about to use an unforgivable on him before Mrs. Zabini said something to him in Italian so fast, that even Blaise didnt understand what she had said. Blaise's father sighed and said,

"I really am sorry Hermione, i did not mean to do that, it was unbelievably insensitive of me, and i apologize." this time showing SOME remorse for what he had said. Only some.

"No its okay..." she smiled half-heartedly and almost in tears.

Everyone was silent, and all you could hear was the cutlery hitting the plate as they ate their roasted leg of lamb, potatoes, red wine sauce and every other freaking dish you can think of.

"Sooo, I hear you have my brother in a spell!" exclaimed Gabriella after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"'Under a spell', my dear." her father corrected.

"I am sure she knew what i meant" she smiled at Hermione, but in that I-don't-really-like-you sort of way.

"We'll i don't know about that.." she laughed nervously. "But i do know i love him very much and im hoping the feelings are reciprecated."

"You know they are, my love." Blaise smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Isn't that great? Oh, my little boy is in love! _Oh, che meraviglioso!" _Sereana practically shouted._ (Oh, how wonderful!)_

"_Si_... Great." mumbled Mr. Zabini.

Draco just sat there, not looking at anyone but rather glaring at the plate of food infront of him.

"Soo? When are we going to hear wedding bells?" smiled Sereana.

Hermione spat the drink she had in her mouth all over Mr. Zabini.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she stood up and got her napkin dabbing it on Giovannis face. He put up a hand to stop her, and got up- scratching the chair loudly and walking off to the direction of the nearest sink mumbling incoherently in Italian.

"Sorry!" Hermione called out to him. _Shit, great first impression Hermione, fucking fabulous._

_"Draco, bambino. Vieni con me, andiamo in un luogo più tranquillo..."_ Gabriella whispered seductively in his ear. _(Draco, baby. Come with me, we'll go somewhere more quiet...)_

"Eh... Yeh... sure." he mumbled. with a far off look on his face. He really should be thinking about the dirty things Gabriella would be doing to him in the next hour or four, but his head was somewhere else... Hermione heard Gabriella's whisper and couldn't help but scowl at her. _Why are you scowling? They can fuck if they want to... They could get married to, what the fuck do i care? Nada, zilch, zero, nothing, niente. That's how much **I **care._

"Hermione, do you want me to show you to your room? I think dinner may be done..." asked Blaise- interrupting her from her spacing out.

"Oh. Yeah, that would be great" she smiled. "Thank you Sereana, Mr. Zabini i am so sorry for er... Well... Wetting you..." He smiled at her but looked away just as quickly. "The food was exquisite. Draco, Gabriella... I hope you have a... pleasant night." Hermione said with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Oh we will." sneered Draco quietly. Hermione acted like she didnt hear. But the comment gave her a slight pain in her chest.

"Bouenna Notte! We shall continue this talk tomorrow!" Sereana said happily. _Great. Can't wait._

Hermione and Blaise went up the stairs in blissful silence. He held her hand tightly as they walked. However, as soon as they were out of sight, Blaise pounced on her. He grabbed Hermione by the ass and lifter her from the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Pushing her up against a wall, somewhat roughly, he kissed her with so much passion, she swore she was about to pass out. She kissed him back with just as much gusto, if not more. Hermione ground herself to his now hard little friend. Suddenly, she felt that familiar tingling sensation in her lower stomach that drove her nuts. She wanted him, and she wanted him **NOW**.

"Blaise... I need you..." Hermione moaned as he placed his hand inher most sensitive area. Only putting slight pressure on her mound. Making her practically beg for it.

"Tell me what you want baby." He groaned as she bucked into his member with a surprising amount of force.

"I want you to fuck me. I want your big, hard, throbbing cock in my wet, tight little pussy, and i want it right now." she whispered forcefully, yet seductvely in his ear.

_Holy crap. Did Hermione Granger just say that? Jizz in pants much? _He was about to spontaneously combust right there and then. Who knew Miss Gryffindor Princess had such a dirty mouth? _She has yet to show me everything that sexy little mouth can do anyway... _But all he could think of was where the fuck was his room? And why was it taking so fucking long to get there?

As if reading his mind she said, "No, take me right now, i don't care. Right here." _Okay, if she's gonna play it like that... He _put his hand in her underwear and ripped the material to shreds. She gasped in shock, but his forcefulness turned her on beyond belief.

_"_You sure?"_Aww Blaise, always so considerate. _But that isn't what she wanted right now. She'd been made love to, and that was all fine, but right now, she wanted to be fucked to within an inch of her life, i.e HARD. _Hey, you gotta experience it sometime, right?_

_"_Zabini, if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to have to rape you. And i don't think you're mother would approve of me doing that." she smiled evily. He chuckled under his breath and before she even registered how he got his pants down, he entered her in one swift movement.

"Like that, Granger?" he grunted as he pushed into her once, twice, three times. She moaned loudly, but if they didn't want to get caught she'd have to be quiet_. Which is hard when you have a 18.8 cm dick in you- but yeah, i'll try. _He kissed her fiercely to keep her quiet, but her soft moans where only just drowned out slightly as she moaned into his mouth. He was fucking her. There's a time for 'making love' but this was **not **it. Blaise was rejoicing. This new side to Hermione was the biggest turn on he'd ever experienced and he could only hope to see this side more often than not. How was he hard from the moment they kissed? Does that make him completely fucked up? Or is he just another ordinary horny teenager? Both probably.

As he buried himself into her, each thrust harder than the last, making her moan louder each time, breathing was near to impossible. She closed her eyes. And in her mind, it was not a dark handsome Italian doing her up a wall... It was a silver haired, blue-eyed angel. She couldn't stop thinking of _him_ fucking her hard up this exact wall. She opened her eyes and saw Draco staring intently at her, grunting and groaning as his cock vanished completely into her dripping pussy. It was too much to bare and she came hard. As she rode out her climax, all she could thing about was one thing. _Draco fucking Malfoy. _Blaise did not last long after her and grunted softly as he came into her. After a few minutes of silence, Blaise's breathing and Hermione's got back to normal-ish.

"That was amazing baby. I can't believe we just did that in the Zabini halls. I don't believe this has ever been done before." Reality hit her and she saw Blaise smiling at her in that 'after-sex glow'.

"Yeah, it was..." she sounded distracted, but Blaise just thought it was because she was tired.

"Now you sexy thing, if you want, you can sleep with me in my room, which, as a precaution, i think you shouldnt- as you wont get much sleep. But i can show you to your room if you want to..." He was hopping it wasn't the latter that she chose, but he'd understand if she did.

"Love, you don't mind me going to my own room just for tonight, do you? I'm just really tired..." she wasn't actually tired, but she just felt so guilty for what she'd done that she had to be alone for a while.

"Of course darling. Do you want me to wake you up tomorrow morning? My mother's made plans for us"

"If I'm still sleeping at 3 in the afternoon then yeah." she laughed, "but I'm sure i'll wake up. Thank you."

"I love you so much Hermione. Thank you for being in my life." she almost burst into tears. What is WRONG with her?

"I love you too, Blaise." This time as she said it, she was scared that she didn't fully mean it.

_It's four am, for the love of Merlin, go to fucking sleep Draco. How can i? It's hard when i know shes only two doors away. Not the only thing thats hard... Yeah, and Zabini's is ONE door away. So unless you want the shit kicked out of you, don't do anything stupid. I could take him. I'm almost as big as him... Do you really want to test that?_

_No..._

Draco got up. _Screw this. _He walked quietly to his door and opened it. The loud creaking sound it made should have awoken the whole house, but thankfully, he could still hear all the Zabini's in the house sound asleep. Well not all of them, as Blaise's parents were WAY on the other side of the huge mansion, and Gabriella... well she doesn't snore, so he technically couldn't _hear_ her. _And yes, i would know._ But the main Zabini was asleep, and that's what mattered. _So... __Lucky me. _He tiptoed to the room two doors down to the left. He stood in front of it and stared... _Should I? No, go back to your room. Now. Get some freaking courage, you pussy. Okay. _He leaned on it and only slightly tapped it.

He opened the door slowly and walked as quietly as possible to her bed. Even in the room that dark, he saw her curly hair sprawled out on her pillow. _God, you are such a fucking stalker..._

"Hmm... Draco... I like that" Hermione whispered.

_WHAT? No way... Did she just? She's sleeping, right? _He leaned in closer, checking if his beauty was sleeping or not. _Fuck... She is..._

"Malfoy?"_ Great, even in her sleep she hisses my second name._

"Malfoy? What the fuck are you doing?"_ Oh shit. Not sleeping anymore._

"I... er... I..."

"What on earth are you doing in my room?" she whispered loudly. (_if that's even possible_)

"To be perfectly honest? I er... thought this was Gabriella's room... Yeah... So er... Don't get your hopes up Granger."

Hermiones face fell and she was a little disappointed, but she quickly composed herself,

"Yeah well you obviously got the wrong fucking door. Now go to your girlfriend and get the fuck out. Make sure to use protection, ferret." she hissed.

"You know you don't want me to get out Granger." Although that last part was slightly hurtful, he still advanved on her.

"Er, yes, i fucking do. Now leave!" The covers were practically off her, and all that she had on was a silk top with just her underwear. He groaned inwardly but smiled darkly and sat on the bed and placed his hand on her stomach, moving upwards, caressing it softly. Her breath hitched and she did nothing to stop him. It was like she was paralyzed. _Stop this Hermione, stop it now!_

"Still want me to leave, Granger?"

"I.. Er... " He reached her chest and caressed the bit en between her boobs, not touching her where she wanted him to touch her. He went up her neck slowly, memorizing her body with his hands. She got her hand and placed it on his, moving it softly away from her. She looked at him sadly.

"I think you should leave..."

"Are you saying that because it's the right thing to do... Or because you want me to, Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"Because... I want you to..." she said looking away, not seeing his hurt expression.

"Well, then i should..." he said softly. "Just one thing." she turned to look at him and in an instant his lips where molding perfectly into hers. She opened her mouth and let his tongue fight against hers again. She put her hands on his face and pulled him closer. She tangled her hands into his perfectly smooth hair and he groaned as she got them impossibly close. He shifted from his sitting position and lay on top of her, moving his hands to her hips, and moving upwards, feeling every part of her he could. He moved his hands to her neck and down to her breasts. He started kissing down her jaw to her neck. This gave her time to breathe and get back to reality.

"Draco, what are we doing?"

* * *

**Yeah... I know. R&R babies ;)**


End file.
